


「房子大」他和他的龙

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「他是我的龙。」ooc预警/全是bug/逻辑不通自走三轮车，用词比较直接，请注意避雷。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 19





	1. - 00+01 -

**Author's Note:**

> 果然累到吐的时候最想写东西。  
> 就只是想开一发车，为什么会写成连载……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他看见了注定要和他纠缠到生命尽头的那条龙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 废话一大篇。

-

\- 00 - 

第十个据说被掠向龙巢的姑娘无影无踪之后，贵族们终于忍不住召开了会议。

「龙烧毁了我们的城市，夺走了我们的财宝，把我们的子民作为食粮，迟早会将我们的城池据为己有！」贵族们说，保养得宜的手指上戒指闪闪发光。他们越说越愤慨，细数了城内所有失踪的居民，详细地陈述着每一件失窃的宝物，唾沫横飞地讨伐了一阵未曾有人见过的恶龙，最终做下了一个决定。

——「杀了那条龙！」

\- 01 -

大平沉默地别开了头，拒绝和面前的那张脸对视。

「你想清楚了吗？」对方立刻开始不耐烦，短粗的手指烦躁地敲着椅子扶手，戒指的下缘一下下撞在扶手上，发出嗒嗒的轻响。「有这样的事交给你，是你的荣幸。」

大平依旧没有说话。他抬起手，想要习惯性地摸一摸腰间佩惯了的短刀，手伸过去摸了个空，才想起进入这间宫殿之前，那把短刀已经被收走了。

「你没有听见吗？」对方被他这样的态度激怒了，撑起身子，将脸凑到了他面前。「那我就再说一次，去北方的山上，把那条龙杀掉或是被那条龙当成祭品收下，我听说你是最后一个猎龙人了？像你们这种人，只有在这时候人生能有点意义，你最好不要找什么借口。」

他说着，打量了一下别开脸的大平，视线上下扫了一圈，又兴致盎然地挑起了眉头。

「我之前倒是没注意到，集市里的小玩意儿，长得倒还真不错……不然你求一求我？你求我的话，我就找人代替你去送死，如何？」

他别有意味地笑了笑，伸手去捏大平瘦削的下颌。手指即将接触到的瞬间大平突然向后了一步，结结实实地攥住了他肥硕的手腕。

「请您小心。」大平说，他终于转过脸来正视面前的人，脸上没什么表情，手上的力气却大极了。贵族被他捏得手腕仿佛都要碎了，脸憋得通红，伸了另一只手过来想掰开大平的手，被大平轻松地甩到了一边。

「我会去北方的山顶，不是为了您承诺的那些虚无缥缈的东西，仅仅因为我是猎龙人罢了。」大平的脸上甚至带上了一点柔和的笑意。贵族被他甩得撞回华丽的椅子上，假发都撞歪了，气急败坏地瞪视着大平，大平却全然不在乎。

大平略略欠了下身，毫不留恋地转身往外走。贵族捂着红通通的手腕，恶狠狠地在他背后说：「你最好祈祷自己死在龙巢里！」

门外的天顶翻滚着云彩，雨透过敞开的大门落在大平的脸上。大平甩了甩脑袋，丝毫不在意身后传来的咒骂，挺直了后背一步步走出了华丽的宫殿。

-

大平抹了一把脸上的雨水。

连日的阴雨天给他造成了不小的麻烦，此刻他待在半山腰，勉强给自己收拾出了一块容身之地，费劲地点起一小撮摇摇欲坠的篝火，聊胜于无地烘烤着湿透了的衣服。

他预估了一下自己的速度，大概还需要一到两天就可以攀到山顶。他已经将马放走，并不打算在殊死搏斗时还要搭上马的一条命，此刻孤零零一个人蜷缩在背风的山岩下，虽然早就有所准备，却还是感觉到了一点孤独，叹了口气甩了甩头发上的水，把脸侧过去贴在了膝盖上。

他的胸前被什么东西硌了一下。大平顿了顿，伸手把脖子上挂着的链子拽了出来，陈旧的徽章上用古老的花体描绘着「屠龙勇者」的名号，勇士的身姿已经模糊，巨龙的轮廓却依旧清晰。

他想起了离别时好友对他说的话。

「其实你不去也可以的，祥生。」木全担忧地说道。「你干脆——我们两个干脆逃跑算了，跑得远远的。」

「我是猎龙人嘛。」大平回答他，看见他还是皱着眉头，又把手里的刀鞘放下，腾出手来拍了他一把。「别那么愁眉苦脸的，一点也不像翔也了。」

「说得好像你多厉害一样，我没有见过哪个猎龙人是自学成才的……不要打我！」木全说道，往后一歪身子躲过了来自大平的攻击，躲闪间绊在了大平的行李上，踉跄着险些摔倒。「你这都搞的什么东西，怎么这么沉？」

「学艺不精嘛，只好靠这些武器什么的来充充底气。」大平坦诚地说，甚至还笑了笑。「虽然可能没什么用就是了……」

他把包裹打开，抽出磨好了的剑，看着剑上隐约映出的自己的影子，也不知道是在对谁说话。

「『就算成了祭品，也要当最难被嚼碎的那个』，老师不是一直这么说吗……」

他喃喃地说道。木全不知道为什么眼眶突然红了起来，他忍不住笑了，把剑好好地收回去，又拍了拍木全去安抚他。

「喏，给你这个，我自己做着玩的。」他说着，从兜里拎出了一个挂件，递到低着头的木全的手中。

「……这什么玩意儿，好丑。」木全低声说，话音里带着一点鼻音。「这是……你吗？」

他指着徽章上的火柴人。火柴人面对着龙，手里拿着把短刀，脸上带着傻乎乎的笑容，怎么看怎么蹩脚。

「那不然是谁？」大平笑起来，捶了木全一下。「猎龙人亲手制作，世界上就这么一个哦。」

「行吧。」木全皱了皱鼻子，嫌弃地说着。「我还真不想要啊……」

话是这么说着，他却毫不犹豫地将那个可笑的徽章带到了脖子上。

手指上突然的疼痛打断了他的回忆。大平懵懵地低下头，发现徽章的棱角刺破了他的手指，流出一点点血。他在心里哀叹了一声自己的运气——在和龙交战之前就先见了血，怎么想都不是什么好兆头，他搓了搓手，将那一点血迹抹开，新的血珠很快又从伤口里渗了出来。

翔也说得没错。他名义上是新一任的猎龙人，实际上只是猎龙人从街边上捡回家的小玩意儿罢了。他叫那人老师，那个人却像是对待儿女一样对他，从未逼迫他进行什么严苛的训练，还会在晚饭之后把尚且年幼的他抱在膝盖上，给他讲一些关于龙的故事。

「……所以龙一旦要繁殖，就会找到一个人，把他吃掉，这个人也就是我们说的祭品。龙吃掉他之后，会一把火把他的骨头烧成灰，从这堆灰里，就会生出新的龙。」

猎龙人慢慢地讲道。大平那时还不懂这些，只隐约觉得他在说一些可怕的事情，连睡意都消失得干净，问他说：「就不能把龙打跑吗？」

「能的，当然能，我们猎龙人就是为这个而生的。」他笑了。「只不过血脉的力量越来越弱，早就已经没有什么人能够战胜龙了。说是龙在交配之后比较虚弱，会比较好杀，但是龙现在也少了，到哪里去找刚交配过的龙啊。」

「就算是成为祭品，也要做最难嚼碎的那个。」猎龙人总结道。

大平懵懵懂懂的，并没怎么听明白，然而猎龙人到底还是践行了自己的承诺。就在几个月之后，猎龙人离家后再未归来，那枚大平曾经把玩过的猎龙人徽章被送到了大平手中，沾了灰烬又染了血液，边缘隐约有些变形，缝隙里藏着的暗红色血垢，大平费了很大力气才清理掉。

从那之后大平仿佛着了魔，翻遍了他留下的所有书籍，将有关龙的一切熟记于心，又习遍了所有兵器，不知道多少次在想象中斩杀了龙。他是世界上最后一个猎龙人了，在拿到徽章的那一刻仿佛隐隐约约地窥见了宿命的一角，现在他缩在龙巢的半山腰上，在潮湿的雨夜里舔舐着散发着一丝血腥味的伤口，命运像是毫无保留地敞开到了属于他的那一页终章，他却始终看不清楚。

雨依旧在下着。大平心事重重，舔了两口手指上的创口，见并不能止住流血，干脆就此放弃，想找个什么东西把伤口包住算了。

他听见了密集的雨声里突兀的落地声。

不知为什么，在这样狼狈的时刻，他却想起了幼时火炉前和老师的对话。

「所以龙都认得出血味吗？」大平很有兴趣地提问道。

「对，如果他们有了老婆孩子什么的，甚至能靠血味来分辨出来。」猎龙人回答他。「我也不知道他们都能闻到多远的距离，一座山总是有的吧……」

大平握住刀柄，慢慢地转过头。

雨下得越来越大了，大颗大颗的雨珠从天而降，摔碎在黑红色的鳞甲上。他微弱的那一点火光不屈不挠地仍旧在燃烧，给逐渐收起的双翼映出了狰狞的影子。线条流畅的头颅渐渐从那一层山岩边探出，琥珀色的竖瞳缓慢地眨了一眨，捕捉到他的身影时候，像是十分感兴趣一样地眯了起来。

他看见了注定要和他纠缠到生命尽头的那条龙。

\- tbc -


	2. - 02 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我不是……我在这里很久了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 理性讨论我是不是有病我只想开个龙车。

-

大平在碎裂的山岩上深一脚浅一脚地奔跑着。

他猛地一低头，避过了横扫过来的龙翼，被翅膀尖带下来的碎石割得皮肤发疼。他的手弩已经射空了，干脆将手弩随手往一边一丢，回过身去看着盘踞在高处的龙，握紧了手中的刀。

「你不来吗？」大平小声说，抹了抹脸上的雨水，尽可能地保持着视线的清晰，将刀尖直直地对准了龙。

他看得清楚，龙抬起头时，喉咙下有几片生得和其他地方不同的鳞片，在暗色的鳞甲中闪着纯洁的白光。他记得书上说那几片鳞片是最容易穿透的地方，猎龙人在杀掉龙之后，往往会取下那几片鳞片作为纪念，穿成小小的手链或者项链，始终戴在身上。

龙仿佛被他的举动惹得不怎么高兴了，慢腾腾地从高处攀爬下来，生着尖刺的尾巴烦躁地晃了晃，毫无预兆地朝他持刀的手挥了过来。他立刻去躲，还是慢了那么半分，短刀脱手而出，落到了一旁的草丛中。

这样的境况下大平却意外地毫不恐惧，不如说在独自学习的十年间，他早已对应有的结局有了足够的心理准备。大平咬了咬牙，在那条尾巴再次甩过来时一把抱住了它，顺着势头被甩到了龙背上，被鳞片硌得生疼。

龙却仿佛高兴了起来，展开双翼像是要向高处起飞，大平被晃了个趔趄，连忙腾出一只手抓住了龙的翅膀骨节，被风和雨吹得几乎睁不开眼，只好贴在龙背之上，往自己怀里摸索。

他的武器已经几乎全部报废了，用尽了浑身解数，也才在龙身上留下了几支不痛不痒的箭。他只剩下了贴身的一把匕首，即使这样也不甘心就此认输，悄悄地将那把匕首拔了出来，对着龙的脖颈——

龙突然一斜身子，他因此失了准头，匕首直直地扎在了龙的翅膀边缘上。龙受了惊吓，在空中猛地一弹，大平再也抓不住了，被竖起的龙鳞割得手上鲜血横流，顺着龙在空中翻滚的力道，往深不见底的山谷里坠去。

这就是结束了吗？

大平在坠落间模糊地想，他仰面向着天空，看见渐亮的云幕间飞行的龙，龙的身姿流畅，振着翅膀灵巧地翻了个身，朝着他的方向发出了怒吼。

这就是结束了吧。

其实龙……龙和传说中不一样，龙是……很美的。

大平撞断了细小的树枝，耳边听见了呼啸而来的风声。他被什么东西猛地抓住了，往横里一带，脑袋撞在了结实的鳞甲上，就此陷入了无边的黑暗中。

-

「你醒了？」

大平皱起眉头，迟迟不想睁开眼。他觉得哪儿都疼，火烧火燎地一路从背部疼到手指尖，脸颊在冰凉的石板上磨蹭过去，稍微缓解了一下他的痛苦。

「喂！」

那个声音不屈不挠地叫着。大平实在忽视不了它，只好费力地睁开眼睛，朦胧的视线迟迟无法聚焦，一抬起眼，就看到了深长的山岩间一点蔚蓝的天空。

他的心突然重重地起伏了一下。

大平知道这个地方，在猎龙人的书中，他读到过这里。  
龙巢中有一个石牢，龙会将抓来的人类囚禁在里面。石牢深入山脉，几乎无路可逃，只有龙能够抓着人类，从高处飞落其中。

所以……

「喂！」

那个声音又叫道。大平终于从恍惚中惊醒过来，往声音传来的方向看去，看见虬结的岩石后面探出半张脸，隐隐约约是个少年。

少年见他看了过来，仿佛终于松了一口气。他像是要凑近到大平身边，犹豫了一下却还是没有把身体从岩壁后面探出来，眼睛在昏暗的光线下亮晶晶的，盯着他一眨不眨地看。

「……你是谁？」大平问，嗓子因为缺水而发着干，说话时有些刺刺的疼。「你也是被龙抓来的吗？」

「我吗？」对方像是没料到他的问话，抬起手胡乱揉了揉脑袋，还是从岩壁后爬了出来，毛躁地蹲在了大平旁边。他像是苦恼于要如何回答，低下头去「嗯」了两声，仿佛组织语言是一件困难的事，过了一会才回答了大平。

「我不是……我在这里很久了。」他说。「鹤房汐恩。」

大平迟钝地半撑起身子。他大概在发着低烧，眼皮又涩又沉，身上各处都隐约传来着疼痛，半天才理解了鹤房的话。  
「……汐恩。」大平轻声复述道。「你的名字很好听……」

鹤房稍微往起抬了抬脸，他这才借着天顶上漏下来的光线看清了鹤房的样子。鹤房很白，却又不是那种不见光的苍白，微卷的黑发有些长了，略微遮住了他的眼睛。他像是也觉得烦，随手把额前的头发向后撩去，露出来的眼角向上挑着，眼珠被光芒映得略微泛着一丝琥珀色。

像那条龙。

大平运转缓慢的脑海里跳出了这样一个念头，随即才想起自己昨夜究竟经历了些什么，一时间全身的伤都更痛了几分。他嗓子发痒，别过头去猛烈地咳嗽起来，连忙伸手去挡，又扯到了手上被龙鳞割开的创口，痛得更厉害了，咳嗽间都咝咝地倒吸着凉气。

「啊！你……对了，你受伤了……你的包！你的东西都在这里，有什么能用的吗？」鹤房手足无措地跳起来。他伸手过来时候没控制好力气，一下子拍得大平咳得更厉害了，触电一样又把手收回去，僵硬地看着咳个不停的大平。大平摇了摇头，想问他有没有水可喝，咳嗽间却仿佛五脏六腑都拧在了一起，越咳越蜷缩得厉害，渐渐地开始喘不上气。

大概是内里已经受了什么损伤吧，大平想。这样下去，根本等不到被龙吞食的那一天也说不定。

他余光里看见鹤房起身啪嗒啪嗒地又跑了出去，也无暇去思考鹤房究竟要去哪里，只艰难地弓起脊背伏在冰凉的石面上，试图缓解一下咳得痛苦不堪的胸口。

他每一下呼吸都带着撕裂一样的痛感，手指痉挛地揪着胸口被划破的衣服，手上的伤口渗出血迹，渐渐地将布料染湿。世界的边缘发着抖，仿佛随时都会暗下去，模糊中有人蹲在了他旁边，伸出手犹豫了一下，还是只敢撩起了他额前的头发。

「你别急，你别……给你这个，还有这个。」鹤房的声音匆匆忙忙的。「你把这个喝了！」

冰凉的瓶口戳到了大平嘴边上，里面的液体洒出来了一点，溅到了大平脸上。大平想着再糟糕也糟糕不过当前，干脆就着鹤房的手喝掉了那一小瓶不知道是什么东西的液体，意外地立刻就被舒缓了痛苦，终于能平静地喘过气来。

「……谢谢。」大平哑着嗓子说。「这是什么？」

「我也不知道，总之就是用来治伤的吧。」鹤房耸了耸肩，视线扫到大平的手上，又急慌慌地想去碰，手伸到一半却委委屈屈地收了回来，捏了另外两个瓶子小心翼翼地递过来。「这个是可以涂的。」

他把瓶子放在大平触手可及的地方。大平疲倦地看了一眼，双手都火烧一样疼着，干脆摇了摇头，只想就此再一次睡过去算了。

「真的是治伤的，你看。」鹤房背过身去，拉下肩头的衣服，给他看自己肩膀上一道深深的伤口。「我这个也是昨天刚伤的，都不流血了。」

「……不用了，谢谢。」大平低声说。「两只手都伤了，没办法包扎……」

「我来帮——唉，不行。」鹤房苦恼地揉了一把脑袋，把原本就卷的头发刨得乱糟糟的。「我……我力气太大了，控制不好，怕把你弄痛了，刚才不就把你拍疼了吗……」

他方才话还说得不太流畅，说多了之后好像也渐渐熟悉起了语言。大平抬起眼睛看着他，天顶的光线愈发亮了，照得鹤房脸上的小绒毛都清晰可见，像是在微微地发着光。那双泛着琥珀色的眼睛里被阳光一映，显得更加干净而剔透，此刻里面盛满了苦恼，一心一意地在思考着大平的伤势。

「其实没什么的。」大平看着他，或许是他表达出的关心实在太直白了，大平忍不住去宽慰他。「不包扎也没事 ，龙不知道什么时候就会来把我吃掉。到时候你要躲得远一点。」

「把你吃掉？」鹤房重复了一句，看上去没怎么弄懂他的意思。

「是啊，把我吃掉。」大平甚至有心思笑了笑。「我是猎龙人啊，要么杀了龙，要么被龙所杀，就是这样的吧。」

「杀了龙吗……」鹤房小声叨咕着，闷闷不乐地往远坐了半步，摆弄着手里的布条和药瓶。「但是你的手明明那么好看的……」

他的样子实在是太苦恼又太委屈了，大平想不通，不明白为什么自己拒绝了包扎，他就要委屈成这个样子。鹤房像是一点也不懂得掩饰，所有情绪都直白地外放出来，让人一看便知，大平最终还是屈服了，隐约觉得有点看不得别人为自己这样担心失落，把惨不忍睹的手伸到鹤房面前去，略微不自在地清了清嗓子。

「你来。」大平说。「我告诉你怎么才不会把我弄疼。」

他搞不清楚自己为什么要这么做。鹤房倏地抬起头，瞪大了眼睛看着他，他偏了偏脑袋，露出了今天的第一个发自内心的笑容。

\- tbc -


	3. - 03 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「问你呢，一直跟我待在一起不好吗……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是真有毛病。  
> 人怎么能说这么多废话的？  
> 修文又是火葬场。  
> 我 不 管 我 下 一 章 就 要 开 车

-

大平原以为，很快，龙就会飞来，在石牢中将他吞噬。他想过很多次，觉得无论如何也不能就这样向命运屈服，即使要打一场注定输得彻底的仗，也要用尽所有力气，在龙降临之时反抗，哪怕能在猎龙人徽章上留下一丝细小的血痕，也算是完成了他一直以来的愿望，只是不知道从他的灰烬里被翻找出的猎龙人的徽章，这一次又要被交到谁手中。

他把这些想法全部对鹤房说了，还给鹤房看了那个他即使昏迷也紧捏着的徽章。

鹤房常常来，在他这边一待就是一天，给他带来各种稀奇古怪的东西，从食物到小玩具，都是大平从没见过的新奇玩意儿。他对这一处石牢熟悉至极，带着大平从一边拐过去，石壁尽头有个小水潭，告诉大平说可以在这里洗澡。鹤房起初怕控制不好力气，老是躲得远远的，在大平胡乱的指挥下拘谨地将大平的双手都包成了两大块布包，这下子大平彻底没法做事， 连吃东西都是鹤房把食物掰成小块，再送到大平嘴边来。

大平起初觉得羞耻，鹤房却仿佛很开心。鹤房说不清楚自己的由来，只说出生就在龙巢，待在龙巢很久了。大平再继续追问，才发现这个所谓的「很久」甚至比大平本人的年龄还要少上大半年。他十九岁，鹤房也十九岁，鹤房却比常年训练的他的身形还要大上一圈，在大平因为伤痛而在冰凉的石板上辗转难眠时，恰好能把大平整个人都包裹在怀抱中。

「这是第……十天了吗？」大平问。他的胸口仍旧偶尔会不舒服，刚刚闷闷地咳了一小下，鹤房放在他腰间的手就抬了起来，隔着一小段距离，虚虚地沿着他胸口的弧度晃了晃，像是隔着空气在为他顺气。大平又觉得好笑，伸出手去——鹤房已经学会了轻便的包扎方法——把鹤房的那只手按在了自己胸口上，拿肩膀不赞同地轻轻挤了挤鹤房。

「都说了不用担心会把我弄疼了。」大平说道。鹤房听了他的话，像是不好意思一样地低下头笑了笑，小心谨慎地替他顺了顺气，手掌热热的，像小火炉。

「第九天。」鹤房回答他说，毛绒绒的脑袋拱过来蹭了蹭大平，像是只乖巧的大狗。大平老是想起邻居家养的猎犬来，一个没忍住就伸手去像顺狗毛一样摸了摸鹤房的头发，鹤房愣了愣，一边逞强地叨咕着「干什么啊」一边笑得眯起了眼睛，泛着琥珀色的瞳孔被上挑的眼角一带，比大平曾见过的最好的珠宝还要纯净。

他真是好看。大平想。这不太好。

他原本应该每天都想着什么时候要被龙吞食，并为此做好准备，在那一日来临时哪怕能多在龙身上留下一条伤口，也就算是值了。然而短短九天过去，他却开始越来越多地想着鹤房的事情，想这样和鹤房待在一起很好，想如果龙始终不来，一辈子和鹤房这样热乎乎地挨挤在一起也不错。龙的事情在他的脑海中占据的比例越来越少，甚至在偶尔才会想起时让他产生了背叛一般的负罪感，他无法处理它，只好逃一样地试图把它忘在脑后，企图借由这样可笑的伪装，来遏制他心中逐渐产生的那点不可告人的希望。

大平在市井中长大，什么事情都多多少少地听过见过，然而自己就这样轻易地喜欢上一个刚刚认识九天的少年，这故事也依旧太过于惊世骇俗。他听别人谈论过很多事，清楚自己确实是喜欢上了鹤房没有错，然而一旦看见鹤房干净得一丝掩饰也没有的眼睛，他就又感觉到了罪恶。

鹤房什么也不懂，鹤房只是因为见到了许久未见过的人类而高兴，何况他和鹤房同龄。鹤房对他这样好，这样毫无隐瞒，把一切情绪都毫不保留地展现给他看，而他对这样单纯直接的鹤房，却抱有着隐秘而晦涩的欲望。

……欲望这个词，把它和鹤房联系在一起，都像是在亵渎鹤房。

「你在想什么？」鹤房问，大概是发现了他的走神，凑过来把下巴垫在了他的肩膀上。「又在想龙的事？」

「嗯？是……」大平匆忙地回答，有种心事突然被窥见了的窘迫。鹤房凑得太近了，热乎乎的气息一阵阵打在他的耳朵上，他觉得耳朵烫得厉害，想也知道应该已经变得通红。

「老是在想龙的事。」鹤房咕哝着，给大平顺完气之后手也没拿走，热热地搭在大平的肚子上。「想着龙就算了，一说就是要杀龙……」

「那不然呢？」大平被他逗笑了。「龙和我们本来就是势不两立的吧。」

「势不两立在哪里啊，到底是为什么一定要天天想着杀龙。」鹤房不满地说，稍微使了点力气，把大平拖过来让他靠到自己身上。「一直跟我待在一起不好吗。」

他看起来像是争夺宠爱的狗狗，实在是太惹人喜欢了，柔软的脸颊都鼓着，偏偏肩膀又宽厚得可以把大平完全遮挡住。大平转过头去看鹤房，鹤房离他离得太近了，干净的眼睛里被陌生的感情浸泡得朦朦胧胧的，大平看了一眼就忍不住想把头转开，又着魔一样僵在了那里，不舍得从他身上移开视线。

「喂。」鹤房见他半天没有回应，拿胳膊把他整个人环住，耍赖一样晃了晃。「问你呢，一直跟我待在一起不好吗……」

他说话的声音渐渐低下去，睫毛几乎都扫到了大平的脸上。

太近了。大平模糊地想。真的太近了。你怎么能这样？你不能这么——这么对待对你原本就有点——不是一点点——喜欢的人——

鹤房的嘴唇很软，带着呼吸间留下的潮热，慢慢地一点点贴了上来。大平本能地往后一躲，又被不知道什么时候托住了他的后脑的手按了回来，被鹤房伸出舌头挑开了嘴唇，磨蹭间发出轻微又暧昧的水渍声。

「好不好啊。」鹤房贴着他的嘴唇问道，声音愉快又亲昵，像是百分之百确定了他会给出什么回答。

大平轻轻地喘着气，迟钝地反应过来发生了什么，抬起一只手想挡住脸，被鹤房轻松地抓住了。他羞于说出任何一个回答，双手都被鹤房攥着也没法做出什么动作，干脆大着胆子往前挪了一点，在鹤房的嘴边「啾」地亲了一口。

鹤房发出小小的窃笑声。

「你要夸我，我连亲你都没把你咬疼。」鹤房理所当然地说道。

大平做完了就觉得羞耻，胡乱地往前一倒，把脑袋埋在了鹤房肩膀上，还记得鹤房肩头的那道伤口，贴着他的脖子，害怕把他压疼了。他的耳朵发着烫，紧紧地贴在鹤房的皮肤上，感觉到鹤房侧了侧脑袋，把侧脸贴在了他的头顶。

像互相依偎的小动物。

大平这么一想，又从心里生出一点凉意来。

此刻他和鹤房互相拥抱在一起，那当他被龙所吞食之后，鹤房又会怎么样？

是会记着他，一直就这样孤独地生活下去，还是把他忘记，去寻找下一个作伴的人呢。

「你这样会让我舍不得的……」大平小声说，在鹤房光洁的脖子上蹭了蹭。「会让我真的想找办法猎龙的。」

「……又是龙。」鹤房一下子声音又拔高了，吓了大平一跳。鹤房捏着大平的肩膀，把大平稍微推开一点，看着大平的眼睛，脸都皱起来了：「龙到底把你怎么了？」

「什么？」大平懵懵地回答他。「龙没有怎么我啊。」

「那你还那么执着地非要杀了那条龙？」鹤房问，看起来实在是搞不懂了。

「因为我是猎龙人啊。而且龙之所以被叫作恶龙，就是因为无恶不作吧，既然这样的话，杀掉龙不好吗？」

大平困惑地说，脸上的表情看起来很茫然，话音倒是十分坚定，像是坚信着自己所说出的话。鹤房一下子撑起身子来，看起来愤愤不平的，显得脸颊更鼓了。他好像生了气，想说什么又不知道该如何说出口，抓耳挠腮地蹲在原地犹豫了半天，大平弄不清他为什么突然就发了火，小心地把仍旧包扎着的手覆盖在了鹤房的手背上，看着他的表情，软下声音开了口。

「怎么了？」大平轻声问，用空余的拇指勾了勾鹤房的手。「其实要杀掉龙也是为了我们好啊，杀了龙之后，我就可以一直……」

鹤房从地上蹿了起来，瞪了他两秒，张口想要说话，最后却还是憋了回去。他僵硬了两秒钟，掉过头气哼哼地从岩壁旁边钻走了，一切重归寂静，只留下一个完全搞不清楚情况的大平。

我把他惹生气了——我是怎么把他惹生气了？

大平实在是弄不清楚，方才的亲吻和依偎就像一场梦，消散了之后反而显得石牢更加冰冷僵硬。大平忽然觉得冷，抬手搓了搓自己的胳膊，拉扯到了快要痊愈的伤口，小小地倒吸了口凉气。

「汐恩？」他小声叫道，盼望能得到一点回应。

然而回应他的只有来自石牢的回音。他坐在冰凉的石板上，突然感觉到了一点恐惧，万一鹤房被他惹恼了之后就不再回来了呢？

那他是不是就要一直这样，孤独地蜷缩在石牢的角落里，惦念着这一天晚上的这一次亲近，在思念中渐渐枯萎，并在这其中最终迎来那条龙？

「汐恩……」

夜晚的石牢安静得确实就像座囚笼。大平惶惑地坐直了身体，听到任何一点声音就转头去看，盼望能看到鹤房像往常一样笑嘻嘻地探出头，对他伸出手。但是他听见的始终都只是夜鸦飞过的翅膀声，或是风吹过的砂砾的细小的坠落声，大平最后失去了希望，把自己缩成一小团，靠在凹凸不平的墙壁上，硌得身体一侧身体生疼。

大平把头埋在膝盖间，拒绝去接受独自一人的夜晚。说起来来到石牢之后，每夜都有鹤房来陪他，他居然就这么变得软弱起来，连在夜间独处都觉得心里发慌了。

他想着，又唾弃起自己的懦弱，昏暗里他听见了一阵遥远的风声，仿佛在哪里曾经听过，紧接着轻轻的脚步声响起，一点点朝他接近，最后在他身边停了下来。

「喝药。」

鹤房的声音硬邦邦的。大平抬起头，鹤房努力地板着脸，看上去确实生气了，手里的小瓶子戳在大平脸上，溅出的药水顺着大平的脸流了下去。

大平愣愣地看了他一会儿，紧接着一头朝他扎过去，把脑袋埋在了鹤房的肚子上。

鹤房被他撞得一晃，险些没有把药瓶直接丢出去。他咬牙切齿地对着大平比划了两下，到底是没有忍心下手，怕把大平弄痛了，最后小心翼翼地伸出了两只手指，惩罚地捏了捏大平的脸。

「你就是欠收拾。」

鹤房威胁地说。

\- tbc -


	4. - 04 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「……喜欢。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 救救我吧我就只是想开个车啊——  
> （悲鸣

-

龙仿佛将大平遗忘。

和鹤房这样整日依偎在一起的日子很快满了半个月，接着是整月，再往后，大平自己也再记不清。他身上的伤口一天天好转，鹤房给他喝下的药水意外地有效，不知不觉间抚平了他身体内部那些隐约的疼痛。到他真正拆掉手掌上的包扎的那一天，布料取下之后阳光顺着天顶的缝隙映下来，他的手掌在光线里泛着光晕，竟然几乎没有留下伤痕，他自己还没来得及惊讶，鹤房已经捧着他的手，翻来覆去地揉捏过他的每一个指节，好看的眉头皱起来，看着却不是很开心。

「还是留下印子了……」鹤房说，用拇指在他掌心的一点浅痕上慢慢地摩挲着。「早知道就不……」

他仿佛有那么点后悔。

「不什么？」大平问他，心思却全然不在问题上了。

手上的皮肤原本就柔软，之前又被包裹得严密，许久都没有被直接触碰过。那一点新生的疤痕泛着粉，鹤房的指尖轻轻地划过去他都觉得痒，更何况鹤房现在此刻反复地在那一处细嫩的皮肤上揉蹭，圆润的指尖被一旁点起来的篝火映得透着一点红，缓慢地将他的指关节揉得泛出点粉色，隐隐约约地透露出一丝说不清道不明的情色。

鹤房摇了摇头，并没有回答他的话。大平的心跟着他的触摸一上一下地颠簸，感觉自己仿佛成了个什么玩具，被鹤房放在手掌间精心地把玩着，不知道要被摆弄出什么连他自己也不知道的名堂来。大平终于快要受不了了，伸出另一只手想叫他停下来，手刚搭到鹤房肩膀上，鹤房却低下头，伸出舌头去舔他那一小道伤疤。

他伸出的手原本是想要推拒，这时也就变成紧抓住了鹤房肩上的布料。

「——汐恩！」大平吓了一跳，连声音都拔高了。鹤房微微抬了抬眼睛，泛着琥珀色的眼睛映着火光，像是林间最新滴下来的蜜糖。他显而易见地并不打算理大平，比指腹更要粗糙的舌尖潮湿地落在他的指节上，缓慢地舔舐过去，紧接着将他的整个指节含住，尖利的犬齿一点一点地落在了他的皮肤上，轻轻咬了咬。

像是面对着喜欢的不得了的食物，琢磨着到底要如何下口。

潮热夹杂着细微的痒意和说不清道不明的一点恐惧，潮水一般涌来，将大平拍了个湿透。他手足无措，把鹤房肩膀上的衣服拽得起了皱，呼吸声一声比一声重，在空荡的石牢间撞出回声，又把气氛染得更加晦涩。

他其实很想问一问鹤房究竟知不知道自己在做什么，总觉得鹤房可能是神话里讲述的精灵那样，从不知晓一切肮脏的欲望。他满脑子都是鹤房刚刚抬起眼看他时候的模样，被鹤房探出的通红的舌尖勾走了心神，偏偏鹤房往常亮晶晶的眼睛里也浸着些说不清的情绪，朦朦胧胧的，一眼望过去还是那么干净透彻，里面含着的感情却浓烈得让人不敢多看。

鹤房的嘴唇终于离开了大平的指骨。他倾过身子往大平这边压过来，脸上些微的笑意实在太过于耀眼了，大平心里发虚，不怎么敢看他的眼睛，只死死盯着自己被他咬得留下一点红痕的指节，抿着嘴唇，试图隐瞒住自己急促的心跳和呼吸。鹤房已经凑得很近了，湿热的吐息一阵阵打在他的脸上，他这才迟钝地发现鹤房的气息也不像往日那么平稳，压上来的胸膛起伏得略微有一点快，蓬勃的心跳隔着两个人的胸口，震得大平后背上窜上一阵细密的痒意。

「你看看我嘛。」鹤房小声说。大平愣愣地抬起头看他，鹤房笑得眼睛微微眯起来，伸手捏了捏他的下巴。

他往大平这边靠得更紧了些。

大平不自在地往后挪了挪，怕如果真的被他严密地贴紧，会被他发现什么。他这一点小动作立刻就被鹤房发现了，鹤房笑了起来，伸出手揽住他的腰将他往前一按，鹤房力气大，大平根本没反应过来就整个人贴在了鹤房身上，回过神来之后惴惴不安地看着鹤房，好像生怕鹤房会说他些什么。

「你是不是真当我傻啊，祥生。」鹤房小声说，伸出手去慢条斯理地解他的裤子。大平慌里慌张地把裤子往回扯，徒劳地进行着抵抗，眉毛都委屈地撇下去，看上去可怜巴巴的。

他的努力到底还是白费了，被鹤房掀高了衣服，半勃的性器透着点红，被鹤房握在手里缓慢地把玩。大平呜咽了一声，鹤房的手指从他的顶端蹭过去他就是一抖，他抬起胳膊来挡住自己的脸，觉得他一定是把鹤房的手沾得脏了。

「别挡，有什么好挡的……」鹤房说着，把他挡着脸的手挪开，仍然觉得不满足，又凑上来亲吻他。大平瞧着难堪极了，涨红了脸，眼角边不明显地浸着一点还没落下的泪水，死死地咬着嘴唇，把被他作弄出的那些软绵绵的声音都艰难地咽在喉咙间。

「你就是当我傻是吧。还想着假装什么呢？」鹤房低声说，泄愤一样咬了咬大平的下唇。「要假装的话……」

鹤房稍微支起一点身子，促狭地笑了笑。他重新又贴近大平，把大平又想抬起来挡脸的手压得死死的，小声问他说：「那前几天有次晚上我亲了你半天之后，我说我去找药草给你，要你等我……」

「你自己在做什么呢？」鹤房说，明摆着就是在欺负他。「你射的时候，在叫谁的名字呢？」

大平惶恐地睁大了眼睛，那滴一直挂在睫毛边的泪水终于不堪重负，顺着他的眼角滴了下去。

「你……你怎么……」他断断续续地说，只感觉就这么消失了算了。

啊，龙干脆在这一刻归来算了，龙在这一刻吃掉他，他就不需要再面对这样尴尬的情况了。

他实在没想过鹤房去而复返得那么快，刚好看到了他到这里之后仅有的那一次自亵，听见了他攀到顶峰的那一刻，喃喃地叫出的鹤房的名字。他原以为这是只属于他自己的秘密，如今这秘密却被揭露出来，他只觉得整个人被羞耻烧得马上要成灰，不能忍受地蜷缩起来，又被鹤房强硬地扳开，一点点亲吻他红通通的眼角。

「别纠结那个了。」鹤房说着，难受地动了动身子。「你也来帮帮我行吗？好难受……」

他紧贴着大平的腿磨蹭了两下，大平怯怯地眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地伸出一只手去到他面前。

「你自己给我解开……你真的好湿啊。」鹤房肆无忌惮地笑起来，短暂地将手举起来，把被沾得一片黏稠的指缝给大平看。大平终于到了忍耐的极限了，羞愤地给了他一胳膊肘，自暴自弃地撑起身子，被鹤房抱坐在他的腿上，颤抖着手去解他的裤子。

鹤房烫得很。人类原来可以这么烫吗？大平胡思乱想，脑子里乱成一团浆糊，手掌刚碰上去，就被鹤房的前端蹭得满手滑腻。鹤房把他重新压倒下去，毫不克制地在他的手里顶蹭，他自己的性器早就被鹤房玩得发涨，现在鹤房一点也不肯放过他，通红的顶端蹭过他的手，故意要贴着他的性器磨蹭，没几下大平就受不太住了，呜咽着被他弄得射出来，肚子上被自己的精液沾得乱七八糟，随着高潮而一下下发着抖。

鹤房伏在他耳边笑。

大平涣散的神智逐渐恢复，觉得被他小看了，软绵绵地一胳膊肘打在他肩膀上。鹤房哼了一声，他想起鹤房当初肩膀上那处刀伤，手伸到一半想起手上被鹤房沾得一片湿，又迟钝地记起他的伤口早就恢复了，这下气得更厉害了，气愤地瞪着鹤房，简直想要张嘴咬他。

「别瞪我……也别打我，我还没好呢。」鹤房耍起无赖，伸手捏他的屁股，大平肚子上的精液顺着侧腰流下去，把鹤房的手蹭得更湿了。

他仍然记得自己在生气，被鹤房抱着小腿举高时还轻飘飘地踢了鹤房一脚。鹤房没什么意见地笑了笑，慢慢地一路从他的小腿肚揉捏到膝弯再滑向大腿，贴着他大腿内侧出了汗的细嫩皮肤揉了两把，紧接着一把将他拖过来，毫不介意地在他的瞪视下将性器顶进了他的双腿间，把他线条流畅的小腿搁在了肩膀上。

「你乖乖的。」鹤房哄着他，声音刻意放软了，喘息声却重得很。他话音还没落下去就偏头亲了亲大平红通通的膝盖，挺腰恶狠狠地在大平的腿间顶了顶，没两下大平就又绷不住了，这下放开了拘束，小声地呜咽起来，腿间不知道是出了汗还是被鹤房蹭得满是前液，湿漉漉的被摩擦得通红。鹤房顶撞得顺畅了，涨红的顶端从他白皙的双腿间狰狞湿润地撞过来，没过多久大平的性器即使没怎么被碰也又颤巍巍地翘起来，鹤房沉重地喘着气，露出了一个得逞的笑容，手落在大平线条流畅的胸口上，稍微一碰，大平就不能自控地哼了一声。

大平抬起胳膊挡着脸，又觉得不舍得，胡乱地抹掉眼角边上的泪水和汗水，从指缝里看鹤房。他现在确定鹤房知道自己在做什么了，不如说这感觉一下子进展得太快，他整个人被鹤房弄得迟钝起来，还没能完完全全抓住——他几乎感觉自己是在被鹤房当作什么不入流的玩具在玩弄，腿间的软肉被鹤房毫不留情地顶得发红发烫，然而鹤房看过来的眼睛里却又鲜明地闪着爱意和渴望，丝毫没有掩饰，目光又干净又热烈，让大平几乎有那么点不敢和他对视。

大平又呜咽了一声，明明白白地听见鹤房顶上来时自己双腿间传来的黏腻水声。他想起曾经在酒馆里听到的男人们间的私语，说着哪一间房的女孩饱满得像泡了酒的果子，一碰就湿得厉害，实在是下流，又昏头昏脑想着自己这样子怕也没有好到哪去，待到反应过来在自己想些什么，又一下子从后腰窜上一阵酥麻来，哽咽着就这么被鹤房给顶射了。

鹤房咬着牙，掐着他肉感刚好的腿根，被他这么痉挛般地一夹，也跟着攀到顶峰。他喘着气，揉了一把大平被蹭得红通通的大腿内侧，大平挡着眼睛，轻微地抽了抽鼻子，胸腹剧烈地起伏着，可怜又可爱。

鹤房又忍不住笑了。

「对不起，哎……刚才洗澡时候我就在瞎想了，没控制住力气，对不起。」鹤房低下头去，撩开大平的刘海，在他汗湿了的额头上亲了一口。他到底还是想作弄大平，抿了抿嘴之后又开了口，话音泡满了笑意：「你也太……我要是真的把你给，咳，你又要怎么样啊，要哭吗？」

他去挪大平挡着眼睛的手，这才发现也不知道是谁的精液都溅到了大平的下巴上。他又有点不好意思，这才发现真的是把大平弄得乱七八糟，他有些心虚，悄悄地去看大平的眼睛，大平眼睛里蒙着薄薄一层泪水，怔愣地看着他。

「你这是已经哭了啊。」鹤房失笑，又觉得实在喜欢得不行，凑过去亲了他一口。大平温顺地被他亲了，看上去乖得不行，鹤房把他的手勾过来握着，问他说：「喜不喜欢我？」

大平呆呆的，半天都没反应过来，被鹤房在湿漉漉的眼睛上亲了一口，才慢腾腾地回答：「……喜欢。」

他这样看着一点也不像传闻里威风凛凛的猎龙人，只是只被欺负得毛都倒卷起来的小狗罢了。

「喜欢的。」大平重复道，眼睛里的泪水越蓄越多，眼看就要掉出来。鹤房伸出手，抹掉了他下颌上那点稀薄的精液，大平慢腾腾地转过头去，轻轻舔了舔他还没来得及收回去的手指尖。

\- tbc -


	5. - 05 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「龙还会这样的吗？我以为龙都是那种……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唯一可以确定的是星沉真的脑子有包。  
> 人活着就是为了开车。  
> 本篇或许可以改名为hfcn如何花式玩弄dpxs（等等

-

-

和鹤房之间越是亲近，大平的心里反而越是沉重。

他心里有一角变成了片狭窄肮脏的海岸，沙滩平静，堆满不知名的贝壳。他如果刻意去忽视，倒也可以假装一切未曾发生，只是但凡稍有松懈，就会被锋利的贝壳边缘割出一道道隐藏在深处的伤口。

他又开始成日里想起龙，想着那条龙黑红色的鳞甲，想龙燃烧一样的、琥珀色的竖瞳。他在梦里梦见龙从天顶降落，将他手中软弱的剑扫得斜飞出去，扑面而来的烈火里他听见身后鹤房的呼唤声，想要回头，却被龙的躯体隔断住了目光。

他惊醒过来。

鹤房还睡着，睡姿乱七八糟，脑袋埋在他的肚子上，沉甸甸热乎乎的。大平方才做了噩梦，呼吸又急又浅，鹤房的脑袋被他起伏的胸口晃得有些歪了，在睡梦中不爽地嘟囔了一声，搂着他的腰把他按住，脑袋又往他肚子上拱了一拱。

鹤房头发原本就乱，这样拱过来之后，更是蹭得又翘起了几撮毛。他换了个方向枕着，睡得白皙的脸颊泛起粉色，这样一看起来，仿佛一点攻击性都没有。

大平愣愣地看着他。

天顶漏下来的光已经很亮了，鹤房微微张着嘴，嘴唇在阴影里显得红通通的。大平当然知道为什么他的嘴唇发着红，这样一想又想起前一天夜里和鹤房那些不知羞耻的胡闹，鹤房像是不知足一样按着他亲吻个不停，最后总能让他也丢掉那些所谓的自控，顺着鹤房的心意一起把说都不好说出来的事情做个遍。大平想着就耳朵发烧，只在心里告诉自己别想那些了，下一秒钟脑海里浮现起来的却是鹤房将性器顶到他嘴边时的模样。鹤房把挡在眼前的头发往后撸去，目光近乎凶狠，而他仿佛着了魔，被鹤房蹭得湿了嘴唇，慢慢将鹤房涨得通红的顶端整个含进去，耳边听到了鹤房压不住的一声喘息。

……不要想了。

大平羞耻得想要蜷缩起来，看了看枕着他肚子睡得好好的鹤房，还是强忍住了，只从鹤房手里悄悄拿回一只手，盖住了自己热得厉害的脸颊。他越是告诉自己不要想，那些下流的画面就越是变本加厉地涌进他的头脑中，他想起自己前一晚是多么听话，仰着头伸着舌尖一点一点舔鹤房硬涨得厉害的性器，被鹤房含着点淫猥的意思说他乖得像小狗，整个人又是轰地一下，从头到脚烧得通红。

他满脑子都是这些东西，有点受不了地敲了敲脑袋咬住嘴唇，嘴角又有点细微的刺痛，像是裂开了细小的伤口，隐约见了一点浅浅的血腥气。鹤房在这时醒了，迷迷糊糊地把他往下一拖胡乱地抱住，睁开眼睛就看到他小心翼翼地碰着唇角，孩子气地揉了揉眼睛，凑近过来看他。

「蹭破了……」鹤房含糊不清地咕哝着，贴过来亲了一口大平的嘴角。「……血味。」

他把大平按住了，亲吻时发出了「啾」的一声。大平被他舔得有点疼，想埋怨他，又觉得这话实在不好说出口，最后憋着一股气，把脑袋往下一低，一头撞到鹤房热乎乎的怀抱里去，把鹤房撞得往旁边一倒。

「怎么……怎么了啊。你怎么出汗了，做了噩梦吗？」鹤房这下清醒了点，胡乱地在大平的后背上揉了两把。「行吧，是我的错，我下次小心一点……」

「我不乱往里顶了，一切随着你来。」他说，有点促狭地在大平头顶上笑了两声。大平没理他，手却不听使唤，抱住了他宽厚的后背，鹤房笑嘻嘻地又揉了揉他，把他团成一团塞在自己身前，也没来得及再说些什么，就又搂着他沉入了梦乡。

大平缩在鹤房的怀抱里，鹤房的胳膊把他整个环住了，让他觉得心安。他把额头贴在鹤房的胸口上，被鹤房的心跳震得心口发痒，唇角还带着被亲吻过后的潮湿，耳朵仍然残存着高热。

……怎么办呢。这样就真的一点也不想向龙屈服了。

要活下去。

大平想。

-

从那时起，大平就将过去的那些和他一起被锁进石牢的武器一件件整理出来，但凡有一点时间，就开始苦练。

短刀曾在龙的鳞甲上卷了刃，他就寻了磨刀石沾了水，一点点地将它的锋刃重新磨出；手弩的箭筒已经射空，他央了鹤房为他寻来动物的骨骼，慢慢地打磨，渐渐也装满了半个弩筒。他下定了这样的决心之后，摸了摸自己才发现在和鹤房厮混的日子里他有多么放松，软绵绵的肚子连勾起身子都难，只好埋下头去，从头开始锻炼。

鹤房还是总陪着他。

鹤房像是喜欢极了他练习时的样子，总是要坐在一边看他，目光热烈又直接，最后往往是把大平看得连手都不知道往哪放好。

「……你到底在看什么啊，汐恩。」大平无奈地说，收回了手里的短刀，把栽倒在一旁的枯树枝干扶起，摸了摸上面留下的刀痕，仍然觉得不满意。

「还不够啊……」他喃喃地说道。「这样怎么能把龙……」

「又是龙！」鹤房刚好走到他身边，听到了他的话之后，像被踩了尾巴一样往前猛地一蹿，把大平抱了个满怀。「不要再提龙了！」

「怎么了？」大平吓了一跳，忙把手里的刀举高，免得鹤房这么毛躁地抱上来，会不小心在刀刃上碰伤。「怎么一提到龙你就这么大反应？」

鹤房不说话，气鼓鼓地蹲下了。大平既纳闷又觉得他这样子可爱，也跟着蹲下身去，伸手捏了捏他软乎乎的脸。

「怎么啦？」大平又一次问道。

鹤房的眼睛四处乱瞟，看上去是在搜肠刮肚地想词，努力地给自己编造出一些什么理由。大平也并不拆穿他，只蹲在他面前欣赏他变化多端的表情，好半天之后鹤房仿佛终于想好了借口，犹豫地开口说话的时候，连话音都微微地发着虚。

「老是提龙。」鹤房说，突然抬起手来把刚才被捏的份都捏了回去。「每个人都是这样。之前山上不知道怎么跑上来的女孩子也是，来的时候哭哭闹闹的，一见到龙又立刻改了主意了，赶都赶不走……」

鹤房的脸红了。

大平实在没想到他会是因为这样的理由而不想听到自己提起龙，一下子噗地笑了出来，笑得鹤房脸颊涨得通红，最后忍无可忍地把大平提起来往墙边按。等到天顶上的阳光都渐渐昏黄起来，长时间的喘息终于平息下去，鹤房最后亲吻了大平一下，揉着他红肿不堪的嘴唇，恶狠狠地教训他说：「我看你还要不要笑了。」

「……不笑了。」大平断断续续地回答他，连声音都没什么力气发出来，含糊不清地闷在喉咙里。「我错了，汐恩……」

他把脑袋搁在鹤房的颈窝里，紧贴着鹤房热而潮湿的皮肤，额头能感觉到鹤房动脉的跳动，只想着如果能一直这样下去，就最好了。

-

大平于是不再提起龙。

鹤房却一反之前听到龙就要炸毛的样子，有意无意地会和大平讲一些关于龙的事情，讲述的都是细微的小事，却给大平勾勒出一个和他脑海中完全不同的龙的形象来。

「……傻愣愣的。不知道从哪听说了龙天生就能飞，把翅膀收起来从悬崖上往下跳，撞得一头包，回去哭了半个晚上。」

鹤房讲给他听，不知道为什么显得有些不甘不愿的。大平背靠着墙壁，把鹤房毛绒绒的脑袋抱在怀里有一下没一下地顺着毛，没想到会听到这样一段故事，一下子就笑出了声。

「龙还会这样的吗？」他问。「我以为龙都是那种……」

「哪种？」鹤房换了个姿势，孩子气地拿脑袋蹭他的手掌心。

「比如我看过的书上说，龙极其凶狠，要杀龙，就要趁着龙交配过后虚弱和松懈的时刻。」大平回答，一点点把鹤房蹭乱了的头发重新抚平。「我以为龙都是那种特别凶恶的、一点道理都不讲的、又好色又荒淫的、无恶不作的东西。」

「那都是你们那些什么猎龙人秘典上夸大的啦，哪有无恶不作。」鹤房不满地叨咕着。「龙在山上待得好好的……什么啊，又是交配又是好色的。」

「可是就前一段时间，我们城里还连续丢了几个漂亮女孩子呢，领主说是被龙掠走了。」大平心不在焉地说，肚子上被鹤房的呼吸浸得热乎乎的。

「哪有那种事！」鹤房愤怒地拔高了声音，反应过来吓了大平一跳之后又委委屈屈地缩了下去。「都编造些什么呢，龙哪有那个闲心，要女孩子干什么啊。女孩子哪里好。」

「好了，我不说了。」大平笑起来，把缠在手指间的猎龙人徽章展示给他看。「你看这个？」

「我自己也做了一个，照着做的，但是做得很不好看。」他不好意思地笑了笑。「我把那一个送给朋友了，我就那么一个朋友……不过他应该和你很合得来。」

「你又转移话题，每次你想转移话题就跟我说这东西。」鹤房捏了捏他，大平随即怕痒地抖了抖。「我都快能把你朋友那些事给背下来了。」

他仍然不太高兴，抱着大平的腰凑上去，掀开大平的衣服，胡闹地去咬大平的肚子。大平身上还带着凉丝丝的水汽，布料边缘隐约露出一些泛着青紫的吻痕和掐痕来，被鹤房的嘴唇一碰就敏感地缩了缩，像受到了惊吓的小动物。

「不要闹！」大平拍他一巴掌，隔着宽松的衣衫去揪埋在底下的那个脑袋。「刚刚才洗过澡的！」

「再去洗就是了，不然我抱你去？反正也不是第一次了。」鹤房愉快地说，顺着他的衣服继续往上拱过来，热乎乎的呼吸渐渐挪到了他的胸口。「祥生锻炼的效果好好……」

「什么效果？」大平被他拱倒了，抱着他结实的背，轻声问着他。

「祥生……胸肌。」鹤房说，在他的衣服底下忽然用了点力气咬了他的胸口一下，大平毫无准备，一下子整个人都弹了起来。

大平瞪着衣服底下鼓起来的那一团。鹤房把他的衣服掀起来，笑嘻嘻地看着他，丝毫不在意他谴责的目光。

「怎么了啊。」鹤房装作看不懂他的控诉，慢腾腾地挪了一只手上来，缓慢地揉捏着他锻炼得线条鲜明的胸口。鹤房在两个人日复一日的胡闹里对情事已经很熟悉了，手上的动作煽情又晦涩，大平只瞪了他两眼就觉得看不下去，咬着牙往一边侧过头去，试图逃避鹤房玩弄他的画面，眼前映着跳跃的火光，胸口却被揉捏得又痒又烫。

「别转头啊，你看着我嘛。」鹤房说着，不想让他避开，张嘴去含他泛着红的乳尖，满意地感觉他整个人都直哆嗦。等到大平终于肯转回脸看他，眼睛里湿漉漉的，他才松开了被吮咬得有些红肿的乳肉，拉了大平的一只手，去摸他被自己舔得泛着水光的乳尖。

「干什么啊……」大平软乎乎地问，声音拖得长长的，被鹤房把手放在胸口就自己乖乖地搭住了。鹤房一向喜欢他在这时候的乖巧，用了点力气攥他的手，把留着些红痕的乳肉挤压得变了形状，凑上去贴近着他的嘴唇，变着法儿地欺负他。

「祥生的胸锻炼得，连女孩子也比不上吧？」他说，盯着大平的眼睛不放，耳朵红通通的。「又软又敏感，不让你自己感受一下好浪费……」

他引着大平的手指去揉捏颤抖着挺立的乳头。「我不知道但是……祥生的胸这么挺，这么玩的话真的不会有奶水流出来吗？」

他用早就硬涨起来的下身不停磨蹭着大平的腿根，始终拉着大平的手，仿佛是在让大平自己玩弄自己。大平被动地捏揉着自己的胸口，隐约的疼痛也盖不过后腰一阵阵窜上来的酥麻，被他这句话说得人都要缩起来，动作间指甲不小心蹭过了乳尖，带出了一声黏糊糊的喘息。

「我是男的——！」他哑着嗓子用气声说。「男人是不会——不会有——」

他说不下去了。鹤房晃了晃脑袋，看起来完全没有受到什么干扰，又重新把脑袋埋到他胸前盯着他看。大平被他看着，羞耻一层一层地倒卷上来，局促地想把沾满了汗水和指印的胸口挡住，被鹤房按住了手腕，攥着手指又抚在了被玩弄得可怜地发着抖的乳头上。

「我不管。谁说男人就不会有奶水的……」

鹤房含糊地说着，张口把他的手指和红肿的乳尖一起含住，舔得湿漉漉的。大平明明只被他玩了胸口，人却已经几乎要湿透了，狼狈地颤抖着，只好把腿乖乖地盘在鹤房身上，盼望鹤房能快一点放过他。

\- tbc -


	6. - 06 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「龙就是站在我的对立面的，我必须要杀掉龙。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然分出了一章没有车的纯洁剧情过渡章！  
> 真是个奇迹！

-

大平依旧继续着日常的练习。鹤房开始还只是看，到了后来就嚷嚷着要大平教他一些招数，大平挑了些基础教给他，意外地发现他格外有天赋，动作起来时流畅自如，额发被汗水沾湿了之后遮不住眉眼，愈发显得他上挑的眼睛亮而清透。

大平好像隐约懂得了为什么之前鹤房喜欢看他这样练习。

他带着鹤房的手，一点点纠正鹤房的动作，手臂贴上鹤房汗湿了的肩膀，皮肤之间被汗水黏住，他的心也像黏在了鹤房身上，仍旧不满足地叫嚣着要贴近更多。鹤房毫无知觉，转身踢腿时用的不再全是蛮力，动作干净利落，瞧见他看过来的目光，又对他露出了毫无防备的笑容。

练习最终以大平在又一次的动作纠正时轻轻咬上了鹤房的肩膀而提前告终。鹤房把他死死按在地上，警告他叫他不要做些奇怪的事情，大平却老是想笑，最后被鹤房蛮不讲理地堵住了嘴，才终于一点笑声也发不出来。鹤房耿耿于怀，再在练习时被大平撩拨也强忍着，脸憋得发皱，大平于是笑得更厉害了，捂着肚子撑在墙边上放声大笑，被鹤房抓住了团成一团，亲吻得嘴唇泛着红。

鹤房还是常常给他讲龙的故事。

「……是火龙，结果又怕热又怕冷，明明能喷火。一到夏天就热得不行，下雨了就飞出去撒欢，冻得直打喷嚏。所以说不要怕龙，杀了龙又有什么好处啊？」鹤房小声叨咕着。「龙也一样会受伤，会害怕，挨欺负了也会哭的……虽然没什么人会欺负龙吧。」

「你这样子好像在给小宝宝讲睡前故事。」大平把玩着猎龙人的徽章，笑嘻嘻地说。

鹤房把他抱在怀里，有模有样地拍着他的后背，手心热乎乎的，让人觉得安全。大平被抱得舒服，睡意隐隐约约地浮了上来，他在这时候就老是想撒娇，抱着鹤房的腰把自己往鹤房怀里拱，鹤房笑起来，把他团成一小团搂住，在他泛着红的耳朵尖上亲了一小口。

「那我要是跟你生了小宝宝，就我来讲故事哄他们睡觉。」他说，被大平打了一巴掌。「所以还要吗？」

「什么？」大平回问道，声音闷在鹤房怀里，低低沉沉的。

「还要不要杀龙！」鹤房拍他的屁股。「都跟你讲了这么多了，龙是什么样子你还不清楚吗！」

「如果都像你讲的一样……」大平迟疑地回答他说。「我只是怕它会来吃掉我。」

他把鹤房又抱得紧了些。

「我不想和你分开。」他认真地说。

鹤房倒像是突然不好意思了，边揉着他的后脑勺，边有些尴尬地回答他的话。

「不会分开啦，不会的。龙也是好龙，龙不会吃了你的，真的。」鹤房笨拙地安慰他。「真的不会。」

「那我就先暂且相信你一下？」大平笑了，拿脑袋在鹤房胸口上蹭了蹭。

鹤房的心脏跳动得热烈又有力。大平在他的心跳声中闭上眼睛，全身都被鹤房抱得温温热热的，只是心底好像总有那么一个地方罩着一层阴影，看不清也说不出。

-

铺天盖地的烈火席卷而来。

大平竭尽全力地奔跑，细小的枝条抽在他的脸上，他却完全无暇顾及。他飞快地从横倒的树干上跨过，跳过干涸的河床，被蔓生的藤条绊住了脚腕，重重地摔倒在地上。

又来了。大平绝望地想。又来了。

身后的低吼声渐渐接近了，大平还是不肯死心，撑着地面试图爬起来。他仿佛看见了石牢的尽头，看到了鹤房和他每天都会点起来的那堆小小的篝火，他绝对不能——

他感觉到了灼热的呼吸，巨大的爪子落在了他的身侧。他的背脊上传来了剧烈的疼痛，泪水涌出了他的眼眶。

他最后看了一眼在篝火边沉睡的鹤房。

无边无际的黑暗里大平颠倒着坠落，撞在嶙峋的石壁上，被割得满身是伤。他沉重地拍在地上，眼前发着黑，即使温暖的鲜血不停从口鼻涌出，也挣扎着拽住一旁的枯枝，试图把自己的身子拖起来。

他没有太多时间，龙认识他的血——

大平几乎看不见东西，心里满是煎熬，再一次绝望地发现自己连站起来也做不到。他不肯放弃，拉着地面上虬生的树根往前艰难地移动，留下不成样的血手印，一路直直通向石牢角落里睡着了的鹤房。

他感觉到了龙张口而来，利齿刺破了他的皮肤。

再一次的剧痛里他扑通地落进了水潭中。他气息将尽，挣扎着上浮，身上的伤口随着他的用力，在清澈的潭水中晕开浅淡的血色。他刚刚将头探出水面吸了口气，就被迎面而来的利爪重新拍入水中，惶恐不安地抬起头去看，看到了龙明亮的竖瞳。

汐恩呢？

他的心脏像也被龙咬在牙齿间，紧紧地缩成一团，颤动不安地等待着结束的那一刻。他仿佛感知到了什么，慢慢地转过头去，就在离他不远的地方，漂浮着苍白而无力的鹤房。

「汐恩！」

大平惊醒过来，大口大口地喘着气，冷汗把他从头到尾泡得湿透。他发着抖，在昏暗中愣了一秒钟之后往旁边摸，一片冰冷里，鹤房不知所踪。

「汐恩……？」

大平不安地小声叫道，往另一边摸索，准备去把熄灭了的篝火重新点起来。有冰凉的液体溅在了他裸露的肩膀上，他打了个哆嗦，几乎以为自己还陷在梦中没能挣脱，半晌才迟钝地听见天顶上沉闷的坠响，发觉这一夜和他被抓住的那一晚一样，是在下着雨的。

他没什么时间多想，一个翻身翻到篝火边上，飞快地将篝火点起来。火焰温暖，驱走了他身上的一部分寒意，他担忧着鹤房在这样的雨夜中去了哪里，向着天顶抬起头——

他心里重重地一抖，僵了一瞬间之后立刻迅速地踢灭了刚燃起来的篝火。他缩起身子，贴在墙壁边上，攥着方才从一边的简陋支架上抽出的短刀，浑身冰凉，连血液几乎都在倒流——

——天色将近黎明，暗青色的天空上翻滚着深黑的云彩，雨幕里投射在天顶上的影子，毫无疑问的是张开双翼翱翔的龙。

龙的身姿流畅，在大雨里翻滚过去，俯冲下来时双翼并起，和大平梦中咬下来的身影重合在一起。他看见龙的身影越来越近，听见雨声里混杂的风声和拍击声，梦里一次次的死亡之后他对这样的声音已经很熟悉了，清楚地知道那是龙在飞翔。

龙落在了天顶上。

大平的脑海里近乎空白，在这样性命攸关的时刻，他想到的却还是鹤房。

汐恩会回来吗？如果我一定要葬身龙腹，那么汐恩最好不要回来，否则不仅汐恩自己会伤心，我也会不舍得。

他想着，满脑子都是鹤房这些日子来的模样，他仿佛入了魔障，连雨声风声都在耳朵里灌得呼呼作响，然而一切声音归于平息，石壁后转来的淋成落汤鸡一样的少年，又确确实实是鹤房。

「祥生？」鹤房扫了一圈才发现他缩在角落里，三步两步跑过来把他拎出来展平。「怎么了？我淋湿了就算了，你怎么也……」

他去摸大平的额头。「做噩梦了？」

大平看着他，湿淋淋的鹤房看起来格外苍白，和梦中的影子重合，让他有那么一瞬间几乎要涌上一点泪意。他鼻子发酸，把短刀随便往旁边一丢，委委屈屈地点了点头。

「好啦，睡吧。」鹤房说，放开大平去点篝火。大平不肯松手，像个挂件一样挂在他身上，他就这么拖着大平走来走去，把淋得湿透的衣服脱掉晾在一边，回身去抱大平。

「睡吧。」他说，仍旧像哄小孩睡觉那样拍大平的后背。

大平贴着他冰凉的身体，却奇妙地感觉同样冰凉的自己在渐渐变得温热。他埋在鹤房的胸前，安静地睁着眼睛，在鹤房不知道的时候，暗暗地下定了决心。

-

鹤房几乎立刻就意识到了不对。

「祥生？」他轻声叫着，去拉大平的手。后者心神不宁，甚至没能听见他的呼唤，到被他抓住了手，才惊醒一般地将短刀从歪斜的枯木上拔出来。

「我……没事。」大平摇了摇头。

他一直知道鹤房是反对他要杀龙的念头的，甚至听他提一提都会生气，因此现在并不怎么想说出来。他想背过身去，鹤房却不让他转身，从上到下地打量了他两下，也跟着皱起了眉头。

「你肯定不是没事。」鹤房说。「是怎么了？」

大平实在不知道该怎么说他在梦中的几十次死亡，也不想明说自己的恐惧。他越是逃避，鹤房越是确定他一定有什么隐瞒着自己，鹤房在这段时间的相处中把他从里到外地摸了个透，这时候仔细地看着他，有点不是很确定地问：「是关于龙的事吗？」

大平沉默着低下了头。

「那就是了。你昨天看到龙了？」鹤房摸了摸后脑勺。「都跟你说了龙不会伤害任何人啦。龙就是喜欢下雨天，出去蹦……」

「可是汐恩又怎么知道呢。」大平突兀地打断了鹤房的话。「汐恩又怎么知道，龙不是出去毁坏哪座城池了呢。」

「我……我当然是知道啊！」鹤房明显地有点急躁了起来，焦虑地舔了舔嘴唇。「跟你说过很多次了，龙是好龙，和你想象的那种不一样，都是你们猎龙人的书在瞎写。」

「是这样吗。」大平低声说。「不是这样吧。」

「是汐恩你判断错了吧。当然你知道的龙可能就是这个样子的，但是对我们而言，龙会抢走财物，掠走姑娘，烧毁城池。龙做过这些事情，汐恩却说它是好的，未免也太看轻我们所遭受过的痛苦了。」大平说道，初始话音还算平稳，越说就越急促。「我是猎龙人，否则为什么猎龙人要存在？龙就是站在我的对立面的，我必须要杀掉龙。」

他转过了身子，不想看愣怔的鹤房。

「那……」短暂的沉默后，鹤房的声音低低地响了起来，甚至带着一点祈求。「如果我告诉你，现在的龙还是条小龙，鳞片都没长全的那种，之前的一切都和他无关，你还会要杀了他吗？」

鹤房听起来有那么点可怜了。

「那样刚好。」大平说，逼着自己硬下心肠，不转过头去把鹤房紧紧地抱住，缩在鹤房宽阔的肩膀上。「龙越小，力量越弱，这样要对抗起来，大概会更好杀一些。」

他不清楚鹤房为何这样偏向龙，又后知后觉地发觉他和鹤房吵了架。他心里乱糟糟的，握着短刀随手摆了个也教过鹤房的起势，刚好是握着龙翼的关节，斩向另一面翅膀的动作。

「你教过我这个。」鹤房在他身后喃喃地说。「那时候你还说不想和我分开……」

「原来这一招，也是用来屠龙的吗？」

大平点了点头，依旧没有回过头看鹤房。到他意识到身后越来越热，不安地想要转头查看的时候，一切都已经晚了。

呼啸的风声里他被拦腰提起，一路向上飞行，脸颊被石壁上生出的细枝刮得生疼。他愣愣地看着那堆被龙尾扫得稀烂的篝火，到被甩在华丽的金质大床上时灵魂还没有掉回到躯壳里。他慢慢地转过头，像是生了锈的老旧机器，鹤房裸着上身，肩胛上黑红相间的巨翼仍然没有完全收起，缓慢地逼近过来的时候，身上带着近乎沸腾的热意。

「你说你不想和我分开。」鹤房低声说，声音里混了点咆哮，在空旷的洞穴里撞出回音。「那就干脆再也别回去了。」

鹤房低下头，连眼睛都隐约显出了竖瞳的样子。他死死地按着大平，把大平尚还带着吻痕的脖颈毫无遮挡地裸露出来，张开嘴露出了尖利的犬齿，慢慢地落在了大平颈侧绷起的青筋上。

\- tbc -


	7. - 08 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「没准你现在肚子里就有了小龙崽子呢。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是真的有毛病。但是我爽了。  
> 啊。好爽。

-

金质的床面冰凉而坚硬，大平的膝盖跪在上面没两下，就被硌得红肿起来。华丽的床柱上挂着些只看一眼都觉得淫靡的用具，其中最漂亮的那根锁链闪着细碎的光晕，另一端牵在大平的手腕上。大平把链子攥得紧，像是要靠着可怜的一根细链来避免自己沉没进海洋里去，床柱上精致的镣铐上嵌着的细小铃铛就随着鹤房一下下顶进他身体里的动作，响着愉悦而细微的声音。

直到这时大平才知道，鹤房原本在和他做爱的时候，是在多么小心地控制着自己。他被鹤房锁住又按住，连一点挣扎的余地都没有，被狠狠操了没几下就塌下了身子，只剩臀部还被鹤房掐着。他勉强地跪趴着，膝盖抖得撑不住，连续几次没有力气地往边上滑，又被鹤房扯回来，毫不怜惜地继续往他身体里顶。

「怎么了？」鹤房贴着他的耳朵问，话音亲昵，大平听着他的话却愈发颤抖得厉害，被再一次整根没入的性器烫得挤出细小的哭音。「受不了？不会吧，当初你说进不去，还不是全都吃进去了？」

大平胡乱地摇着头，喉咙上被咬破的细小伤口被汗水刺得隐约发着疼，血珠顺着他的下颚流到下巴上，再被他摇头的动作甩得滴落下去。他像被鹤房用硬涨的性器一下下钉死在床上，濒死地哆嗦着，觉得内里像被那一根不断进出的性器搅得变成湿润粘稠的一团，一碰就黏腻地涌出汁液，再被抽出的阴茎翻搅着带出来，顺着他的大腿失禁一样滴在床上。

他小腹被顶得涨疼，腿根痉挛得厉害，昏头昏脑地觉得那些液体可能是血，没被拴住的那只手不安地动了动，带着些恐惧想去确认。鹤房发现了他这一点小动作，捉着他的手往他自己身后按，大平的指尖抖得厉害，一下子碰到鹤房抽出半截的湿淋淋的性器，惊得一缩，胆怯地把手指蜷了起来。

「躲什么，舔都舔过了，还怕摸一下？」鹤房低声笑着，沉重的呼吸声一声声响在大平耳边，他本也没期盼大平给他什么回应，话音刚落就又狠狠地顶了进去，大平的身体随之往起一弹，从喉咙里发出含混模糊的一声呜咽。

「你没事，你好着呢。」鹤房说着，使了蛮力强行把大平蜷缩起来的手指扯开，逼他去触碰被蹂躏得通红的穴口。「不但很好，还湿得厉害……你别装出一副被欺负了的样子了，明明人都湿透了……」

「不……」大平费力地挤出一个字来，呼吸又浅又急，像马上就要接续不上。「男、男孩子是不会……」

「男孩子不会，可是你会啊。」鹤房甚至还在他耳边笑了一声。「你自己看嘛。」

他去拉大平手腕上拴着的那根链子，大平软得不成样，被锁链强拉着起身，晃悠悠地被拉得靠在鹤房身上，不得不面对着他一直试图逃避的东西。

那是一面镜子，镜面光洁明亮，安装在金质大床的另一侧，配上床柱上那些刑具般的器物，不难猜测它到底是应该被用来做些什么。鹤房把大平拉了起来，伸出一条胳膊把他哆嗦得厉害的腰掐住，咬着他红通通的耳朵，恶趣味地继续在他耳边说话。

「你看啊。都跟你说了，你好着呢。记得之前给你喝的那种药吗？」鹤房说。

大平眼神都快要涣散了，半天才意识到镜子里的人是自己。他眼睛潮得厉害，愣愣地看着镜子，镜子里的他胸口被揉捏得留了指印，性器涨得发红，可怜兮兮地流着前液，大腿根湿得鹤房一顶过来就发出黏稠的水声，像酒馆中男人们私语里最下流的婊子。

他不敢继续看自己，胸腔仿佛要炸裂一般急促地起伏，只能把目光挪走，看镜子里的鹤房。鹤房额发被汗水打湿了，瞧见他看过来就往他的脖子上吻去，一点一点地轻咬着他崩起的青筋，刚刚停止流血的齿痕又被重新舔开，在刺痛中流出鲜红的血珠来。

鹤房被他湿漉漉的下垂眼看着，心里的憋闷更厉害了，躲着他的目光，恶狠狠地顶到他身体深处。大平哆嗦得厉害，被汗水浸湿了的膝盖又软弱地往旁边滑去，这样一来倒像是主动地往鹤房的身上坐，把鹤房吃得又深了一些。

鹤房又拉着他的手往他自己身下塞，这一次那只手软绵绵的，再也没了什么抵抗的力气。大平小声哽咽着，眼看着鹤房牵着他的手在通红的穴口边试探，没两下半个手掌都被自己打得透湿，鹤房再把他的手举到眼前来时，手指间黏腻地沾着的液体都拉出了细丝。

「舒服吗？」鹤房问，又去揉捏他饱满的胸肌，把他颤抖的乳尖也抹得湿淋淋的。大平仍然不回话，鹤房放松了锁链他就又脱力地倒回床上去，侧脸贴着床面，余光里能看见自己的性器滴着水，一副稍加玩弄就能射出来的模样。

可是他怎么会舒服呢——

他明明心里装满了恐惧，脖颈上的牙印还在滴着血，正被一条龙绑在床上操，应该是怕得连身体都僵硬得像石头。然而他还是湿透了，里面的软肉谄媚地吮吸着对方的性器，被顶得深了不但不叫疼，还会发出放浪而绵软的呻吟声。

「猎龙人，嗯？」鹤房喘息着叫他。「猎龙人是这样的吗？」

鹤房伸出手，去揉搓大平涨得发红的顶端，边揉边把他往自己身上按，被他痉挛起来的身体内部夹得舒爽地叹气。他还没揉几下，大平已经哆嗦着射了出来，连声音都发不出了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。

鹤房其实气早就消了，只想着一会做完了把他抱住好好哄一哄，两个人说开了话，也就一切都结束了。他喘着气，克制着想继续把大平狠狠蹂躏一通的冲动，低下头去舔着大平的脖颈，把那些吸引他的血味都逐渐舔掉。

大平逐渐有了细微的动静。鹤房没有在意，在那个不再流血的牙印上留下一个亲吻，刚准备直起身子，脖子上却传来了细微的疼痛。

大平被他掳来巢穴时还拿着短刀，短刀之前就摔落在床上。大平发着抖，也不知道什么时候把短刀捡了起来，反手正顶在鹤房的脖颈边上。

「……离我的脖子远点。」大平低声说，声音被情潮浸泡得湿漉漉的，如果不听内容，还以为他是在撒娇。

鹤房的心里突然一片冰凉。

他忽然没法理解大平在想些什么，明明他还是他，大平也还贪恋他的拥抱，在被他干狠了的时候还会习惯性地求他放过。他们方才还在做爱，他的性器还埋在大平柔软潮湿的身体里，大平却这样拿着刀，一点也不讲理地对着他。

「……为什么？」鹤房最后问。

「你是龙。」大平说，每一个字都像费了极大的力气，拿着刀的手已经撑不住了，晃得越来越厉害。「你不就是应该在追求把猎龙人吃掉，一把火烧成灰，然后从中孕育出新的龙吗？我……」

我不要这样。大平想。我要……

我要等你冷静了之后再和你说这些事。他想着，好不容易攒起来的那点力气却不足以支撑他继续往下说了，只急促地喘着气，身体也随着呼吸的节奏轻微地抖着，像不舍得让鹤房从他身体里抽离一样。

「孕育出新的龙？」鹤房轻声复述。

他这时候的情绪已经很不对了，如果是往常的大平，一定立刻就能分辨出。然而大平被汹涌的情欲冲刷得魂魄都飞走了一半，身体深处容纳的性器还微微地颤动着，大平的喘息声始终平复不下去，终于连刀也掉了。

他隐约觉得有哪不对，却再也没有任何一点力气把自己撑起来，回头看一眼鹤房，只带着些哽咽喘着气，湿淋淋的臀缝紧贴着鹤房的下腹，半软的性器仍然一点点往外流着水。到鹤房又把他按住，把性器整根抽出又顶进来时，他因为隐约的恐慌而发出微弱的挣扎，又马上被鹤房用力压制住。

「孕育新的龙？」鹤房说，牙咬得紧紧的，一个字一个字地往外吐。「你知道吗？你看的那些书，真的没有一句话是对的。」

他甚至还笑了笑，大平听了却觉得更慌了，不安地攥紧了扯着手腕的链子，发出清脆的一串铃声。

「谁跟你说龙就只能用那一种方法孕育小龙？」鹤房说着，恶意地顶着大平的身体深处研磨，大平受不了想逃，又被拽回来狠狠地整根操进去。「龙也是可以通过做爱来生宝宝的，你不知道？」

他紧紧地掐着大平的腰，手臂上甚至隐约生出了几块鳞甲，硌得大平生疼。

「我们做了多少次了？我在你里面也射了这么多次了。」鹤房不让他躲，发了狠地操他。「没准你现在肚子里就有了小龙崽子呢。」

他的体型像是又变大了一圈，身体滚烫地贴着他的后背。大平突然之间意识到了什么，惶恐地抬起头来，镜子里鹤房的眼睛都隐约变成了竖瞳，一双翅膀不知何时伸展开，不安分地抖动，鹤房裸露着的肩膀上露出了黑红色的鳞甲，手指热得像是马上要把他烧成灰烬，喘息声里混了低沉的咆哮声，在他耳边一声声响着。

「不——！汐恩！」大平慌乱起来，手足无措地试图制止被怒火冲昏头脑的鹤房。「别这……样……」

他的话音渐渐低了下去，被龙的性器胀得发不出声，觉得身体内部被烫得融化成一滩水，顺着鹤房的顶撞更加失控地往外流。他连呼吸都接续不上，断断续续地一张口就是崩溃一般的哭腔，明明觉得应该是要被鹤房捅穿了，身体里却在那根性器离开时湿漉漉地挽留。

「疼吗？」鹤房问，龙的话音慢而带着些回声。大平根本没听清他说了什么，腿根被鹤房下腹生出的鳞片蹭得红肿刺痛，颤抖着抬手去摸自己的肚子，被鹤房抓住了手腕，按在痉挛的小腹上。

「摸到了吗？鼓起来了哦。」鹤房愉快地说。

大平要疯掉了。他清晰地感觉到了鹤房的性器，薄薄的腹部每当鹤房狠操进来时，就突兀地被顶得出了形状。他胆怯地哽咽了一声，被鹤房在顶进深处时按着手去隔着肚子碰鹤房的顶端，一下子整个人都在高潮中哆嗦起来，濒死一般地发出细微的呜咽声。

龙巢里一片空旷，堆不下的珠宝隐隐闪着光。镜子里他被半龙半人的鹤房骑在身下，姿态不堪，像交配中的雌兽。

手腕上镣铐的铃铛依旧响着，仿佛在说那些大平不肯说出口的、可耻而恐怖的快乐。龙咬住大平的肩膀，用滚烫的精液灌满他的肠腔，那个受了过多蹂躏的穴口泛着熟透了的红，一时间合不拢，过多的浊液顺着大腿流下来，沾湿了他膝盖下光滑坚硬的床面。

大平贴着冰凉的床面，整张脸都湿漉漉的，眼前仿佛浮着一片白雾，什么都看不清。他觉得恐惧，胡乱地抓了两把空气，下一秒就被人握住了手，小心地翻过身来。

意识彻底消失之前，他得到了一个轻柔而不带丝毫情欲的吻。

\- tbc -


	8. - 08 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你把刀戳进来，一切就都结束了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就是这样的我.jpg

-

大平其实早就醒了过来。

在他不知道的时候，金质的床面上被铺了绵软的被褥，蓬松的毯子垫在他的身下，软毛柔和地包裹着他的关节。他浑身暖融融的，背脊贴着鹤房的胸口，偶尔睡得滑下去一点，又被鹤房懒洋洋地伸手抱回来。

他还是等到鹤房起身出门，才睁开了眼睛。

大平也不知道自己究竟在逃避些什么。鹤房离去时仿佛有那么点恋恋不舍，捏着他的下巴从他的额头一路亲吻到嘴唇，这情景仿佛和之前毫无区别，大平险些也像从前一样，腻歪地把胳膊缠到鹤房脖子上，伸出舌尖去勾鹤房舔着他嘴唇的舌头。

他最终还是控制住了，也因此即使还被严密地盖在被子下，仍然觉得怀抱里空荡荡的。他在脑海中唾弃了自己这份不知从何而来的软弱，伸手想把自己撑起身来，刚刚一动作，全身上下隐秘的地方就传来了让人咬牙的刺痛，他顿了顿，放弃坐直身子，往后挪了挪，靠在了堆叠起的被褥上。

那面镜子被鹤房遮住了。大平匆匆地一瞟，一下子就想起了昨晚那些惊世骇俗的事情，连忙慌忙地把视线移走。他无意识地揪着毯子上柔软的绒毛，低下头一眼就看见自己腕骨边上被镣铐磨得出了红肿的印子，熟悉的药味从他的手上传来，像在提醒他从前那些平和的日子。

他深吸了口气，做好了心理准备，才揪着被子角慢慢地掀开，想确认一下自己究竟被折腾成了什么样子。

他腰上全是指印，青青紫紫的一片，比之前哪一次都要多一些。他胸口仍旧有些涨，乳尖周围泛着被过度玩弄的粉红，红肿地挺立着，连被毯子的软毛擦过去都不太受得住。

大平头一次被弄成这个样子，虽然早就做了足够的准备，仍然免不了吓了一跳。他胸前涨疼得难受，即使拼命地警告自己，还是想起了前一天的鹤房，鹤房把他撑得小腹都在痉挛，边狠狠操他边在他耳边说：「没准你现在肚子里就有小龙崽子了呢。」

他睡了这么久，脑子仍然昏昏沉沉，像是昨日过量的情欲还温和地浸泡着他的神经。他迟钝地抬起手，犹疑着碰了碰留着红痕的胸部，指尖逐渐陷进肿胀的乳肉里，像捏住了一只即将破出汁液的蜜桃。

刺痛里大平隐约地想起幼时，他被老师带着，去拜访隔壁即将临盆的少妇。老师去了屋后，帮她修破损的栅栏，她瞟了一眼尚还是幼童的大平，侧过身子掀开了前襟，把沾湿了的上衣换下，口中喃喃地说道：「涨得发疼呢……」

大平猛地甩了甩脑袋，触电一样将手从胸口拿开，耳朵烧得通红。他把被子掀得更开些，即使知道整个龙巢除他之外并没有其他人，也心虚地左右瞟了瞟，之后才咬着下唇低下头去，看他自己全是青痕的腿根。

鹤房确实是生气了，掐着他时力气用得极大，留下了一处又一处再鲜明不过的指痕。他的下身还算清爽，显然鹤房替他清理过了，只有穴口周围仍然隐约发着热，在皮肤下透着一层不堪蹂躏的薄红。

他觉得背后疼，又看不见究竟是什么模样，在原地迟疑了一下，还是反过身去，把那面镜子上的帘子掀开了一角。他向着镜子背过身，扭头看过去，他的背上零散地洒着吻痕，腰窝上的指印清晰可见，再往上是个狰狞的爪印，边缘显出青色，扣住了他大半个腰——

龙爪子。大平猛地把帘子放下，费劲地又靠回了被褥上。

昨天到底发生了什么，他其实已经不完全记得了，脑海里相当一部分记忆，都已经被情事烧得无影无踪。他只隐约记得自己是想说话，拿短刀逼着鹤房，想让他冷静下来，结果话没说出口反而激怒了鹤房，才搞出了后面那一段不可收拾的事情来。

然而鹤房消了气就也好了，还是照样抱着他睡了一整晚。

所以他一定要在鹤房回来之后和鹤房好好谈一谈。原本阻挡在两个人之间的就是龙，现在看来，既然龙就是鹤房，鹤房也显而易见地不会把他吃掉，那他——那他到底还在担心些什么啊。

隐约传来的风声和翅膀扇动的声音打断了大平的思考。鹤房回来了。

他的头脑中又不可避免地想起鹤房张开翅膀压在他身上的模样，觉得这想法仿佛像个什么刚经过新婚之夜的小妻子，很是在心里唾弃了一番自己。鹤房的影子慢慢从大门口显出来，被门口悬着的灯投来了影子，头发乱糟糟的，还是那个他熟悉的鹤房。

「你怎么……」大平想说话，声音一出口就发觉自己哑得厉害，连忙窘迫地清了清嗓子。「你怎么穿这么少？」

「穿这么少？」鹤房轻声复述，慢慢地走近了他。「我不会感冒。」

……有哪儿不对劲。

大平警觉起来，竭力克制着自己想翻身躲起来的冲动。鹤房逐渐接近过来，低着头，翅膀焦躁地扇动着，在龙巢的墙壁上投下令人恐惧的影子。

「怎么了？」大平问，全身绷得紧紧的。

「怎么了？」鹤房说。「我以为你应该清楚的。」

他终于站在了床前，大平这才看见他其实是半裸的，他身上那些暗色的阴影，实际上全是干涸的血迹。

「你就这么想要杀了我吗？甚至和别人合起伙来暗算我。」鹤房低声说道，脖子上的青筋都清晰可见。他抬起一直攥着的右手，猛地将什么东西扔了过来，小小的金属物沾了血，把大平手指前的毛毯浸得肮脏起来。

「真是对不起，我一点都没有受伤呢。」鹤房最后说。

大平僵在那里，心脏仿佛被拉成扁平的一片，卷成细碎的一团，皱巴巴的。他颤抖着伸出手去，指尖冰凉，被饰物的尖端扎破了指腹，一下子整个人都被难以承受的剧痛刺得蜷缩起来。

那是一个破破烂烂的徽章，一端是龙，另一端的猎龙人手持短刀。猎龙人的花纹刻得粗心，歪歪扭扭的像个手脚乱翘的火柴人，只有脸上突兀的笑容清晰可见，被血液泡透了，血迹顺着代表眼睛的两道线流下去，像两行泪水。

他不会认错的。

这样胡闹的猎龙人徽章，世间只此一个，就是他离开家乡的那一天，亲手交给翔也的那一个。

-

「你真的不问吗？你问什么我都告诉你。」

鹤房说着，饶有兴致地看大平的脸。

大平又被他锁在了床柱上，鹤房给他扣上手环时还贴心地换了一只手，免得他已经红肿了的那只手腕要继续受折磨，现在大平拿手背挡着大半张脸，一丝表情也看不到，鹤房也不觉得扫兴，轻柔却不容拒绝地把那只手抓过来，舔他手指尖上那个已经不再流血了的伤口。

大平眼里始终盛满泪水，晃悠悠地挂着，却一滴都没有流出来，像悬在钢丝上，一边是崩溃一边是克制，就踩在最后这一点可以抓住的依靠边缘，危险地晃荡。鹤房明知道他这泪水其实没有半分是为了自己，却还是宁愿欺骗自身， 告诉自己大平是被他折腾得狠了，逃避着横贯在他们之间的裂痕，低下头去进一步撩拨着大平的欲望。

「……我问。」大平低低地回答他，被锁住的那只手攥链子攥得紧紧的，在手指上勒出泛白的痕迹来。「他们来杀龙？」

「是的啊，夜里偷偷摸过来，大概想趁我不注意……或是像你说的，刚刚交配过正好虚弱？」鹤房笑了笑，慢慢地揉捏着他原本就红肿着的乳尖。「可惜全是白费力气。」

大平抽了口气，刺痛里后腰窜上来的酥麻感使他觉得产生一点耻辱感，不明白为什么即使在这样的情况下，他的身体仍旧会对鹤房有所回应。他把链子扯得更紧了，腕骨上的铃铛一声声细微地响，他借着手指几乎不能过血的疼痛勉强地开了口，问鹤房说：「你把他们全都杀了？」

他一点也不想听到回答。

「是啊。」鹤房耸了耸肩。「只有那么十来个人，可惜了，看起来都还挺年轻，我一飞过去就都吓傻了，一点挑战都没有。你们那的人都这么胆小吗？」

大平的泪水反而渐渐干涸了下去。

他像分成了两半，一半是灵魂，因为好友被爱人杀死而疼痛得缩在角落里哭泣，另一半是肉体，被鹤房粗暴地撩拨过，仍然会泛起一层逐渐要成熟一般的情色的红。他仰躺在床上，鹤房琥珀色的眼睛亮得像是要把他烧起来，不知道为什么含着些恳求和悲伤看着他，他却转开了头，拒绝再给鹤房任何回应。

鹤房短暂地从他的身上撑起了身子，不知道是坐在一旁发了什么呆，大平愣愣地盯着手腕上精致细巧的枷锁，不想看到鹤房闷闷不乐的表情。

直到窸窣的声音又响起来，一个冰凉的东西被递到了他手中，鹤房包裹着他的手指，让他将那东西握住。

他感觉到了那东西下流的形状，惊骇之下转过头去，正好撞进鹤房泡满了情绪的眼睛。

「喜欢吗？我觉得还挺好看的。」鹤房说，示意他看被两个人的手掌包裹起来的那根水晶质地的阴茎。大平愣了两秒，反应过来他想做什么之后隐约慌了起来，刚祈求地摇了摇头，又想起这时候无论如何也不想示弱，只咬着嘴唇僵在原地，不知道如何是好。

「……不行……」他说，两个字又慢又软地从嗓子里挤出来，听得他自己又要唾弃起自己的软弱。

「哪里不行啊， 还没有我的大呢。」鹤房有些得意地笑了两声，攥着他的手，把那东西冰凉的头部沿着他的身体往下滑， 一路送到他的身下。大平想挣扎，却轻易地被鹤房制止住了，在那东西抵到会阴的时候终于慌张地往上缩了缩身子，无济于事地想逃跑，又被鹤房手把手地调整着位置，从渐渐湿润起来的臀缝间蹭过去。

「我还有问题！」大平说，因为紧张，连声音也绷得发紧。「我是怎么回事？你昨天说我……我不是女孩子，我不应该……」

他的心神全被那个冰凉的玩意儿吸引走了，话说得颠三倒四。鹤房没有在意，凑过来亲了他一口，眼睛笑得柔和地眯起来，看起来还是他熟悉的那个鹤房。

「我不是告诉你了吗？你之前喝的那个药。」鹤房小声说。「我可算是对你一见钟情了呢，当然要想着以后的事。」

只是还有没有以后，谁也说不清楚了。

鹤房又笑了笑，没有再继续说下去，带着大平的手，一点一点地让他熟悉那东西的轮廓。大平原本觉得自己害怕着，又没有经过任何的扩张，却只被那个极其写实的性器头部蹭了几下，就隐约张开了入口，从身体内部流出了渴望的汁液来。鹤房攥着他的手稍微一个用力，圆润的头部就被吞进了一半，穴口被冰得一缩，仍然不知餍足地吮吸着凉而光滑的前端，前一天被彻底操开了的穴道苏醒过来，潮湿柔软地期待着被进一步侵犯。

我现在到底是个什么样子。大平想。

他扯着那条锁链，勉强拿手背遮住了眼睛，鹤房带着他往里推进，他清晰地感觉到自己的内里不知羞耻地缠绕上去，被鹤房抽出一点柱身磨蹭着，得到点安慰就稍稍松开些，把被挤压出的那些欢愉的液体都顺着柱身滴到他们两个的手上去。他被凉得大口喘息，捏着底端的手指用力得泛了白，水晶到底还是硬，即使规模比不上鹤房，也还是顶得他肚子里有些涩涩地疼。

鹤房的手热得要把他烫伤，他捂着眼睛，忽然觉得委屈，一瞬间很想整个人扑到鹤房怀里，跟鹤房撒娇说又凉又痛，要鹤房帮他拿出去。他刚这么一想，那点疼仿佛就夸张到了几乎无法忍受的地步，方才一直都没有落出眼眶的泪水一下子从眼底漫上来，无声地顺着他的眼角滴落下去。

鹤房的手顿了顿。

几乎要有那么一瞬间，鹤房想要就此放弃继续这样折磨他，想把那玩意儿远远丢出去，把大平抱到自己身上来，边顶他边叫他道歉，直到让自己满意才放过他。然而他念头刚刚一转，一眼就瞟到大平挡着眼睛的那只手里紧紧攥着的那个沾了血的徽章，从心里一路凉到了头顶，狠了狠心，还是将那东西推到了底。

大平哽咽着，被钝涩的疼痛逼得瑟缩着身体。他握着底座，一点一点地挪着角度，想找到一个不让他自己难受的深度，却每当抽出一截的时候，就被鹤房使力气再推回去。这样下来几次，倒像是他拿着这东西在玩弄自己，也只能不安地摩擦着搭在鹤房肩膀上的腿，随便鹤房带着他，将那东西转了半个圈。

不得不说鹤房真的非常了解他的身体——或许比他自己还要了解。水晶的柱身带着一点弧度，这样转过去之后，刚好抵在他最受不了的那个地方。鹤房只握着他的手抽送了几下，他整个身子就软得没了一点力气，再抽出来时柱身上湿淋淋的带出些汁液，将他身下的软毛沾得透湿。

鹤房全看在眼里，下身涨得难受，收回手来解开自己的裤子。大平没了他带着，再往里推的时候力道用得重了，光滑却硬的头部重重从内部蹭过去，大平整个身体都狠狠弹了一下，性器可怜地翘起来，慢慢流出一点水。

他喘得断断续续，还记得羞耻，小腹一下一下地痉挛着，又想留住入侵的柱身，又忍不住将它往外推。鹤房挪了个方向，拿硬涨的性器去顶他的脸颊，大平侧过脸来，眼眶通红，含着满腔的恍惚和说不清的情绪看了看鹤房，还是低下了眼帘，张口含住了他涨得通红的前端。

鹤房咬紧了嘴唇。

大平没什么力气，软得连头都抬不起来，只能浅浅地把鹤房的前端含进去，用舌头慢慢地磨蹭敏感的肉冠，把他渗出来的那些液体都舔干净，舔得他整根性器都被唾液沾得湿漉漉的。鹤房觉得不满足，把他拖起来让他趴在床上，大平晃悠着勉强撑起身子，身后的那根东西终于咬不住了，掉出来落在了毯子上。被浸得发凉的穴道骤然合拢，大平小动物一样呜咽了一声，眼神都要散了，仍然发着抖去握住鹤房，艰难地往里含进去。

鹤房实在受不了了，伸出胳膊去抱他。大平反应都慢了，在鹤房的胳膊围到他腰上时一眼看到了自己手里的徽章，下意识地就伸手出去，打开了鹤房的手。

他们两个人都愣住了。

「你真就这么恨我？」鹤房轻声问他。「就因为我是龙？」

他们一直逃避的这个巨大的裂痕，就这样猝不及防地袒露在了彼此之间。鹤房的尾音发着颤，大平听见了，却欺骗着自己，说服自己说一定是情事烧得他五感都失了灵，他听错了。

不然的话，他怎么会觉得鹤房要哭了呢。

后面的事情，大平其实不太记得请。

他被鹤房又一次死死按住，鹤房半化成龙，琥珀色的眼睛里蒙着一层泪水，顺着他柔软的脸颊滴下来。他一定是看错了，否则在哭的为什么会是鹤房？他被沸腾的情欲烧毁了神经，被铺天盖地的痛苦和悲伤淹没，最后还是挣扎着抬起软绵绵的胳膊，去抱住了鹤房生了些鳞片的脖子，手腕被在愤怒中翕张的鳞片割出了细小的伤口。

「你来吧。你不就想要这样吗？」鹤房问，把短刀塞到他手里，拿刀尖对准了自己喉咙下那几片与众不同的鳞片，身下发了狠地操他。「你把刀戳进来，一切就都结束了。你不就是想要这样吗？」

大平想要大喊，叫他停下来，否则他这样被鹤房顶得直晃，真的很容易伤到鹤房。他的嗓子也被情欲塞满了，说不出成句的话，只执拗用尽了剩下的力气，在鹤房捏着他的手把刀往自己脖子附近指的时候，将刀往反方向扯。

那把刀最后脱出了他的手，在他们的争执中远远地被丢到一旁。

有水液一滴一滴地落在了大平胸前。

大概是汗水吧。他想。不可能是其他的什么东西的。

他这样对着自己劝说道。

\- tbc -


	9. - 09 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「对不起。我回来了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星沉脑海中的内容：搞他们搞他们车车车车车车搞他们！！  
> 但是这章没有搞他们:P

-  
-

-  
-

风轻柔地打着旋掠过，将小船吹得悠悠荡荡。

大平鼻间一痒，猛地打了个喷嚏。他皱着眉去摸那个引发了痒意的东西，艰难地睁开眼去看，发现是片落花。他仍然觉得困，眼皮沉重地往一块黏，原本坐在一边树下的人这时候醒了过来，慌里慌张地扑过来晃他。

「祥生！」那人叫着，声音怎么听怎么熟悉。

我在做梦吗？大平模糊地想。我怎么听到了翔也的声音？

「祥生！」那个声音又不依不饶地叫道，一边用力地把他晃得几乎撞到小船边上。「别睡了！」

……不对。

大平在摇晃中猛然间睁开眼睛。正午的阳光刺得他眼睛生疼，他一下子又眯起眼，眼中泛起一点泪水，什么也看不清楚。那个一直晃着他的人见他睁了眼，又高兴又生气，直起身子来，打了他一巴掌。

「就知道你不会这么轻易——啊！」

小船翻了过去。大平猝不及防地被摔进齐膝深的河水里，冰得睡意全消，手忙脚乱地从水中站起来，迟钝地甩了甩脑袋，忽然反应过来了什么，又低下头在水里摸了摸，抓起一个同样湿透了的木全来。

「翔也？」他轻声叫道，有那么点不太敢确认。

「是我啊！」木全把湿透了之后盖住了半张脸的刘海掀起来，露出圆溜溜的眼睛来。「太好了，你还没傻啊！这么半天你都不醒，我还在想你要是变成傻子了可怎……」

大平猛地往前一扑，抱住了木全的肩膀。他力道用得太大了，木全踉跄了两步，险些又被他重新撞回水里去，勉强地站住了，莫名其妙地去拍大平的后背。

「怎么了？搞什么啊，黏糊糊的怪恶心的。」木全不解地问。

大平很难形容自己究竟是怎样一种心情。

他以为自己从小到大唯一的好友已经命丧龙口，这时候见到木全活蹦乱跳得甚至还能打自己，心里像是被鼓鼓囊囊地塞了多少个气球，喜悦涨得他不知如何是好。他抱着木全，胸口被什么东西硌得发痛，又迟钝地想起了顺着鹤房的脸颊流下的那些泪水，一时间那些气球又全部破裂开来，溅得他五脏六腑都隐约地在绞痛。

「你没死吗？不是……」大平语无伦次地说。木全艰难地把他从自己的肩膀上揪下去，抖了抖湿漉漉的头发，问他说：「咱俩能先从水里出来吗？」

大平无言以对，默默地跟在木全身后往岸上爬。把小船翻过来之后他才发现自己的行李也被一起绑在船里，沉默着解开了绳子，拖着湿透的行李袋跟着木全走。

木全把他带到一间小屋，里面东西不多，眼见着就是没有生活太久的样子。

「我在这住了没几天时间，一周都不到吧。」木全说，胡乱丢了条毛巾，刚好糊了大平一脸。「刚偷偷搬过来不久的。」

「你怎么……这是哪？你怎么搬过来了？我是怎么回来的？」大平把脑袋从毛巾里挣扎出来，没头没脑地问了一堆问题。「你没死吗？」

他像是被什么隐隐约约还没有看穿的真相冻得发抖，心里刺痛着，像擦过了倒卷着毛刺的木料。

「我怎么就死了啊，干什么老问我为什么没死？就是没死啊。」木全迷惑地问。大平如梦初醒，才反应过来自己到底都问了些什么，连忙往胸口摸过去，掏出了那个一直硌着他的挂坠。

「这个。」他把徽章递过去，也不知道为什么，指尖有点发抖。「我以为你……」

「啊！」木全跳起来，把徽章接到手里。「你以为我为什么偷偷搬来这里？就是因为他们贪人家龙的财宝，不想让你独吞，又组织了一小群人说要去屠龙，又没什么能耐，所以就打你主意，把你那搜刮了个遍。也不知道是谁说的我跟你关系好，他们就以为这东西既然是你送我的，肯定有点什么护身符作用，硬是从我手里抢走了，又怕我往外说，搞了几个人想杀人灭口，搞得我不得不跑。」

他把那个徽章重新戴回了自己脖子上。

「不过后来他们去了，一点好处都没占着，在山脚底下就被龙全都抓走扔回了城里，一个个全丢进了猪圈。抢我东西的那个人听说被追得特别狠，边哭边逃跑，简直都要尿裤子了，吓得一跤把脑袋都摔破了，流了一身血呢。」

「这样吗……」大平喃喃地说，手指紧紧捏着毛巾，力道大得指肚都泛了白。

「对啊！所以我真的对龙改观了，到底是谁说龙又丑又凶的啊？明明很威风啊，意外地还很温柔哎，人家都想对它谋财害命了，还只是把别人丢到猪圈里去。」木全喋喋不休地说，接过了大平递过来的一杯水，喝了一口又继续说下去。「哎，龙是不是挺好的？我看到龙送你回来了。」

「送我回来？」大平慢慢地抬起了头。「我不是在船上的吗？」

「是啊，不是……是龙送你回来的啊，就半夜那会儿，飞过来的时候声音挺大的，把我吵醒了。我不是在那放了盏灯吗，当时还没看出来是你，就看到它把你放到我的船里了，还在船边蹲了半天，它到天亮时候才飞走，我才敢过去的。」木全回答他。「你和龙关系很好吗？」

从这里到龙巢所在的深山，骑马要走上三四天。如果是用飞行，少说也要飞大半天。

所以鹤房在他昏睡过去之后，仔细地为他清理了身体，整理好了他一切的行李，一刻不停地将他送回到家乡，彻夜守在他身边看着他，直到黎明来临才离开。

木全伸手随便给大平拉了张椅子，见大平呆呆地没什么反应，又再加了点力气，把大平按得坐了下去。大平愣怔地坐下，胸口像塞进了一把烧得直掉火星的松果，又刺又疼又烫，难受得他想说些什么转移注意力，又仿佛喉咙也噎进一个苍耳，干疼得说不出话。他难受极了，被坠在眼前的刘海刺得眼睛发痛，马上要流出泪水，惴惴地抬起手去把那几根头发拨开，木全刚好凑近过来，抓住了他的手腕，一没注意就捏到了他手上被龙鳞硌出的细小伤口，连忙道了个歉。

「啊，对不起……」木全毫无诚意地点了个头。「你手上这个是什么啊？」

大平这才注意到手上挂着的细小吊坠。

绳子是最普通的皮绳，在尾端粗糙地打了个结，顺着皮质的脉络，一片雪白的鳞片被挂在绳结上，被灯光晃得泛着温和的光泽，边缘还带着一丝没有洗净的新鲜血痕。

大平慢慢地伸手去抚摸那片鳞片，毛巾从他身上掉了下去，他却毫无知觉。他缓缓收紧手指，力气大得连刻意磨圆了的边缘也还是割破了他的皮肤，血液渗出来，沾湿了鳞片光洁的表面，顺着隐约的纹路流下去，和根部那点血痕混在了一起。

木全跳起来，边埋怨他边匆忙地去给他找东西止血。大平什么也没听见，突如其来的懊悔、爱和想念倒卷着来回冲刷他的神经，相比之下，手指上那点细微的痛楚也能算得上甜蜜，他沉重地喘息着，觉得自己马上就要在汹涌的情绪里溺死，肺里堵满了丛生起来的悔意，即将要完全封死他的呼吸。

他将那片被鲜血浸透了的鳞片严密地包裹在手掌中，珍重地将自己的额头靠在了手指上面。

-

大平趁着夜色，推开了自己曾经住过的那间小屋的房门。

如木全所说，他的房间被翻了个底朝天，所有被认为没用的东西都破破烂烂地散乱了一地。他瞥了一眼零散地皱缩在地上的书页，跨过翻倒的椅子向里走去，心口边贴着的雪白的鳞片被举起的油灯晃得一闪，像鹤房也陪在他身边。

「我觉得你可能也找不到什么东西了。」木全小声说。「能拿走的我都帮你拿到我那去了。」

木全花了一下午时间，将他搬过来的那些有用没用的东西都翻给大平看，大平一直在走神，偶尔和木全说起话，过一会才反应过来自己说的全是龙的事情，突兀地截断了自己的话，惹得木全怀疑地打量了他好几回。他放走的马居然自己找回了家，被木全养得胖了不少，见到他的时候还舔了舔他的脸，一副「欢迎回来」的样子。

大平也不知道自己究竟想回来做些什么，可能是心里隐隐已经下了决定，因此要和之前的生活做一个诀别。他把落满灰尘的餐具随手往旁边一扔，慢慢地掀开覆盖在桌子上的撕破的窗帘，讲述龙的那本书仍旧好好地放在原地，边缘破旧得卷了起来，褪色的文字几乎模糊不清。

他慢慢地将书翻开。

「……龙不可群居，只有伴侣例外。龙秉性凶恶易怒，唯独对伴侣忠贞不二。一条龙一辈子只会认定一个伴侣，在与伴侣交配后绝不会更换配偶，如果伴侣离开或死亡，龙往往会因为思念伴侣而变得悲伤或者暴躁，以至于缩短寿命。」

「诶……龙原来这么痴情的吗。」木全踮起脚，从他的肩膀上往书上看。

「嗯。」大平轻轻地回答。「龙真的……很好。」

他迟疑着把这句话说出口，像推翻了自己心里一直以来顽固地抱持着的信念。他舒了口气，突然感觉到了轻松，仿佛整个人都要离地浮起几寸，飘悠悠的。

「很好？」木全打量着他的神色。

「很好。」大平笑起来。木全看着像一直在不放心些什么，这时候看见他终于笑了，也跟着一起笑了起来。

「那就好。」木全最后说道。

大平隐约觉得木全看透了些什么，又不太好意思问，犹豫着刚想比划着说点什么，就听到原本拴在门口防盗的铃铛发出细微的响声。

他和木全对视了一眼，尽量小声地往门口挪了回去。木全在翻回来的时候卡在了桌子边上，大平小心地将他提起来放好，慢慢地顺着门口窗板的缝隙确认着情况。

门被慢慢拉开的时候大平猛地撞了出去，扳着来人的脖子用短刀的刀柄轻轻一击后脑，入侵者就软绵绵地趴下去，晕得人事不省。大平把晕倒的来人随手扔到一边，对方点起的火光里他看过去，赫然便是之前曾见过的贵族。

「真没想到你还能回来。」那人令人恶心地堆起了笑容。「既然你能回来，也就是说你把龙给杀了？噢，我看到了龙鳞……」

他的视线落在了大平的胸口上，话音里带着黏腻的兴奋。

「这就让人觉得很麻烦了啊，以后再要做什么事也不能拿龙当借口了，所以……」对方看似惋惜地笑了笑。「也只能委屈你了。」

他挥了挥手做了个灭杀的动作，示意自己的几位护卫去围攻大平。

他的笑容起初轻松而惬意，毕竟是这样不公平的对抗，他势在必得，仿佛已经看见了杀掉这个猎龙人之后，龙巢内的财宝全部归他所有的美妙结果。

然而并不是一切都会按照人的想象发展。

大平虽说打不过鹤房，收拾几个普通人仍然是易如反掌。到最后，昏厥的人横七竖八地躺了一地，大平踩在贵族的身上，去揪他精致的卷发。

「也只能……啊。」大平冷漠地说着，没成想一把揪掉了对方的假发，对着光秃秃一个秃头很是梗了一下，木全在一边发出了压抑的笑声。他重整了一下心情，把手里的假发丢到一边，艰难地板住了脸，对面前惊恐的秃头说道：「也只能委屈你一下了。」

话音刚落，他干脆利落地打晕了对方。

「翔也！」他叫道，木全啪嗒啪嗒地跑了过来。「帮忙抬人，把他们全扔到……」

「猪圈里？」木全问，刚好和他说出的最后几个字重合，两个人互相对视了一眼，哧哧地笑出了声。

「我要走了。」艰难地把肥胖的贵族扔过院墙的时候大平突然说。「应该会回来看你的。」

「怎么扔个人还这么费事的，下次你把龙叫过来让他扔好了……」木全气喘吁吁。「好啊。」

他擦了擦汗，圆溜溜的眼睛里装满了了然。

「我就知道你要走的，一下午跟我提了八百次龙。」木全说，伸手拍了大平一巴掌。「算了，记得回来看我就行了。」

大平被他拍得一个踉跄，龙鳞从胸口荡起来，又轻巧地落回了他的心口。他毫无脾气地随便木全捶他，伸手把那片龙鳞轻轻握在手心里，眯起眼睛，轻松地笑了。

-

「回去吧。」大平说着，拍了拍马的脖子。

马不肯走，咬着他的袖子把他往回拽，像也知道他打算放弃掉什么。大平被咬了一袖子口水，无奈地被扯着拽了半个圈，好说歹说地终于劝着马松开了口，一步三回头地走向了来路。

「回去吧！」大平挥了挥手。「别在翔也家吃得太胖了！」

他回过头，面对着崎岖的山路，忐忑地咬了咬嘴唇，抬腿开始往上攀爬。

他骑着马一路沿着上次走过的路线前进，三天里越是接近龙巢，心里越是没底。万一——万一鹤房根本不想再见到他呢，或者鹤房干脆就离开去了别的地方？夜晚他靠在马温热的肚子上，望着黑漆漆的夜空，越想越觉得心里七上八下的，又想念起鹤房温热的怀抱。到最后，他干脆就放空了大脑，什么也不想，只把那片龙鳞按在心口上，在安静的夜晚里数自己的心跳声。

夜风吹着树梢，树叶沙沙作响，像他此刻胸腔里堆叠鼓胀的胆怯和不安。大平停下来喘了口气，辨识着方向，仍然一刻不停地向上攀登着，害怕一停下来，立刻就会丧失向前的勇气。

他寻到了曾经避过雨的那块山岩，已经过了这么长时间，还隐约能看出他点起的那堆篝火的痕迹。一旁的树干上还扎着支箭，箭头上隐约生了锈迹，被蔓生的藤蔓卷住了边缘，想来不久之后，就会成为枝干的一部分。

就是这里了。

他只认得到这里的路。上一次来时，他就在这里遇到了龙形的鹤房，在昏迷中被鹤房带到了龙巢去，也不知道该怎么继续往上走。

他站直身子，强行安慰了一下自己摇晃颤抖着的心脏，站起身，深吸了口气，喊道：「汐恩！」

夜风送来了巢间宿鸟的絮语声。被他这么一喊，连虫鸣都静了，只剩下深浅起伏的树影，包围在他的四周，仿佛随时要对着他压下来。

他不肯死心，又向着不同的方向喊了两声，不得不承认他确实得不到回应。他的胃里像塞了块冰，又凉又硬，硌得他身体内部隐隐作痛，满腔的热情渐渐熄灭下去，露出最真实的恐惧来。

不。不要这样。

大平一把将龙鳞从胸口扯下去，新系上去的细线崩断了，在皮肤上留下一道浅浅的红痕。他握着龙鳞，扯高了左手的袖子，将龙鳞对着手臂，最后看了一眼周围，咬着嘴唇，慢慢地将龙鳞按了下去。

鲜血顺着手臂滴落下去的时候，他听见了熟悉的风声。

他慢慢地抬起头，正在收拢翅膀的龙居高临下地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛随即垂下去，查看他的伤口。龙的头颅缓缓凑近，伸出细长的舌头，将他胳膊上的血迹一点一点舔舐干净，留下让他后腰发麻的刺痛。

「我回来了。」大平小声说，伸手去抚摸龙的脸。「对不起。我回来了。」

龙抬起头，长久地和他对视。第一声雷声响起时龙张开翅膀，撕开雨幕向高处飞去，大平安稳地蜷缩在它的爪子里，闭上眼睛，随便风把头发吹得乱七八糟。

\- tbc -


	10. - 10 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「他是我的龙。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结完结说好的完结。  
> 我靠，开车好爽。为什么会有人不喜欢开车！  
> 我好爽！

-

再一次被压制在那张床上的时候，大平舔了舔因为紧张而发着干的嘴唇，心脏像是要破开胸口一样嘭嘭直跳，被喜悦、酸楚、期待和说不清道不明的一点恐惧胀得连呼吸都急了。

鹤房还是那副半龙半人的样子，手掌按着他的肩膀，面无表情地俯下身，琥珀色的眼睛直直盯着他看。和这样充满威胁感的动作不同，他那条尾巴却暴露了他的内心，自动自发地缠在大平脚踝上磨蹭，尾巴尖紧贴着裤子的边缘钻进去一点，轻微地扫着大平的小腿，像是在撒娇。

大平感觉到了，没绷住就露出一个笑来，揶揄地看着鹤房。鹤房原本凶恶的眼神不自在地抖了抖，还是很好地控制住了表情，慢慢地从他身上直起身子，坐到了一旁。

「你不来解释解释吗？」鹤房慢慢地说。「为什么要回来。」

话虽这么说，他的尾巴倒是一点都没松开。

「回来了不好吗？」大平轻声反问他，伸手去摸那条尾巴，细小的鳞片像是十分敏感，被他一碰就微微一缩。「还是说你不希望我回来啊。」

他跟着直起身子，那片龙鳞从被鹤房按得乱了的衣服间荡出来，边缘沾了点他自己的血，贴在他的心口边上。鹤房看到了，耳朵尖冒出一点薄红，拒绝承认自己此刻实际上有多高兴，蛮不讲理地往回收尾巴，拖得大平一下子坐不稳，又摔在柔软的毛毯间。

「你凭什么以为你回来我就——我就要接受啊。」鹤房说，忍着内心翻滚的情绪，强装凶恶地皱了皱鼻子。「不拿出点诚意来吗？」

上天作证他只是有那么一点纠结，毕竟是人——是龙就有自己的骄傲，而且把大平送走前天把大平折腾成了那个样子，铺天盖地的狂喜之后反涌上来的就是隐隐约约的心虚。谢天谢地，大平还看不懂龙的表情——他这样想着，话说出口了也只是想最后挽救一下自己的形象，他没想着——没想着要——

大平被他拖倒在床上，睁开眼一眼就看到了一边和华丽的床褥格格不入的毛毯，毯子朴素得没什么花纹，正是他在石牢中和鹤房一起盖过的那一条。毛毯团成一团，像是被人抱得久了，压出了细小的褶皱，看起来更破旧了。

他的心也突然绵软下来，仿佛也被鹤房团起来抱在了怀中。

「那你就不要把我拽倒啊。」大平说着，再一次爬起来，往鹤房那边膝行了两步，边挪边解着自己的衣服。鹤房的目光诧异起来，他缩了缩，仍然坚决地将外衣解开，薄薄的里衣下乳尖已经微微挺立起来，隔着一层布料顶出小小的凸起。

他分开膝盖，跪在鹤房的两侧，在鹤房面前把外衣扔在一边，露出贴身绑在身上的刀套皮带。皮质的带子从他的胸口上方横贯而过，将他隐约的胸肌压得出了痕迹，他伸手去背后扯了扯，随即趴在鹤房的肩膀上，小声问鹤房说：「能帮我解开吗？」

「绑得太紧了。」他补充说，呼吸喷在鹤房通红的耳朵上，又潮又热。「汐恩？」

鹤房被他叫得一激灵，下意识地随着他的话，将手伸到了他的背后。刀套的带子确实系得紧，他拉着绳结的一端一扯，大平就被带着往后一晃，胸口的带子压得更紧了，在鹤房耳边被勒出了一声低低的抽气。鹤房吓了一跳，反而不知道要拿他怎么办了，用最快速度把背带解开——实际上是扯坏了，如临大敌地看着大平。

大平躲闪着他的目光，局促地笑了笑。

他垂着眼睛不肯看鹤房，迟疑地把自己的嘴唇咬得潮湿红润，到底还是一点点凑过来，慢慢地亲吻上了鹤房。他一贯爱撒娇，经常在早晨起床时伸着胳膊要鹤房抱，这样自己主动去深吻鹤房却仿佛还是第一次，伸出的舌尖犹豫又胆怯，触碰到鹤房的瞬间就被按住了后脑，吻得从喉咙里发出呜呜的求饶声。

「你说要看我诚意的……！」大平喘息着，用气声断断续续地说。「不要捣乱……！」

他把鹤房伸进自己衣服里的手按下去，被鹤房最后恶作剧一样按着乳尖揉了揉，揉出他一声湿漉漉的喘息。他定了定神，这时候也不再在意鹤房要把他盯得烧起来的目光了，学着鹤房之前的样子从下巴一路往下吻去，落在鹤房滚动着的喉结旁。

他停下了动作，鼻尖蹭着鹤房颈侧的皮肤，愣愣地看鹤房的脖颈。鹤房仍然是半龙的模样，脖颈上零星几片细小的鳞片柔顺地贴服着，就在下颌和颈项交汇的最柔软的地方，纯白的鳞片缺失了最中央的一片，边缘隐约露着新生的粉色嫩肉，透着浅浅的、尚未完全生长好的血色。

「别看！」鹤房这才想起那片被他自己亲手取下的鳞片，亡羊补牢地伸手去捂脖子。「有什么好看的！」

他声音凶极了，还混着一点龙的共鸣声，大平却一点也没怕他。大平将他那只举起的手握住拿下去，仔仔细细地将自己的手指塞进他的指缝间，捏了捏他示意他握住自己，随即凑得更近了些，去舔那一处还没有愈合的伤口。

「怎么办呢。」大平小声说。「你现在就算是真让我给你生小龙崽子，没准我都是愿意的……」

他舔得认认真真，舌尖贴着鳞片的边缘，把生出的嫩肉含在嘴唇间，吸吮出隐约的水声。鹤房捏着他的手的力气一下子变大了，整条龙都哆嗦了一下，贴着他小腿的尾巴尖焦躁地晃了晃，不能控制地「嗯」了一声。

大平头一次听见他这样的声音，一时间觉得新奇极了，伸着舌尖又在那一块疤痕上最后舔了两下，才慢慢地离开了鹤房的脖子。鹤房看着像是有点生气，恶狠狠地瞪着他，他忍不住笑了，喘着气往下滑去，鹤房拉着他的手不肯松开，他晃了晃鹤房的手，小声对鹤房说话。

「我在表现诚意。」他说。「你不想吗？」

鹤房脸涨得红通通的，到底还是放开了他。

大平金色的头发毛绒绒的，鹤房对他再熟悉不过了，知道他开始的时候往往放不开，到被作弄得晕头转向的时候才会基本上抛弃羞耻，鹤房叫他说什么他都晕乎乎地照做。由大平主动的情事实际上很少，更别提今天这样近乎主导的行为，鹤房咬着牙，连额角的青筋都要崩起来了，眼看着大平伏在他的腿间，腰塌得低低的，隔着薄薄一层布料含住他半勃的性器，唾液没一会就将他的内裤浸湿。

「……你都在哪学的这一套……」鹤房咬牙切齿地说，克制着直接把他绑在床上的冲动，尾巴焦虑地在他的小腿上乱动。大平将他的裤子慢慢褪下来，脸烧得通红，险些被弹出来的性器直接打在脸上，忐忑地抬起头来，对着鹤房撇了撇嘴。

「……还不都是你教的吗？」他小声说着，话音里有那么一点控诉。「你考虑考虑你到底都跟我在一起做了些什么再说话……」

他存着心要引诱鹤房，说完了话之后，还真的把脸贴在鹤房的顶端上蹭了蹭。前液蹭在柔软的脸颊上，大平看起来却无辜极了，鹤房抽了口气，偏过头去不太敢再继续看他，前端被温热柔软的口腔逐渐含住的时候，还是忍不住又转回了头。

大平皱着眉，被顶了喉咙口之后眼睛逐渐泛起了潮气，嘴唇被蹭得发红，含得费力极了。他艰难地摆了几下头，慢慢地又将鹤房整根吐出来，嘴唇离开顶端时吮出了「啵」的一声，听得鹤房心里跟着一抖。

「你……你能变回去吗？」大平问，因为心里翻涌的羞耻，话音也发着虚。他仍然有一下没一下地含着鹤房的前端，说话时舌头时不时扫过去，含糊着更听不清楚。「你这样子更……大了，我不太能……」

他说不下去了，窘迫地低下头去舔鹤房顶端渗出来的那些液体，发出轻微的舔舐声，像正在进食的小动物。

「你知不知道你好像小狗……」鹤房说着，再也忍不住了，伸手一把把他拖起来，让他坐在了自己身上。大平喘着气，被鹤房抹了两把一团糟的下巴，一下子想起上次被说像小狗舔食之后遭到了什么样的对待，原本就红成一片的耳根更红了，连脖颈都泛起一层引人遐想的薄红。

他伏在鹤房肩膀上，被鹤房解着裤子，自觉自己能做的都差不多已经做了，却还是有点跃跃欲试，想着这么羞耻的事都已经做过，干脆也不在乎更进一步。

「老说我像小狗。」他趴在鹤房肩膀上，闷闷地说。「那你……」

话音堵在喉咙口，迟迟说不出来。鹤房把他的衣服掀高，在已经期待地挺立着的乳尖上狠狠掐了一把，问他：「我什么？」

「你……」大平被他掐得一哆嗦，黏糊糊地贴在他身上蹭了蹭。「你……」

「我什么嘛。」鹤房带着笑意问，伸手去揉他泛着点湿意的穴口，刚在入口处试探了几下，手指尖就被怯怯地咬住向内吸吮，内里柔软又湿热，像是在邀请鹤房快一点将他撑开填满。

「……」大平黏糊糊地哼了一声，把脑袋贴在了他的肩膀上。「……你要来……喂饱我吗？……」

他这话说得含满了淫猥的意思，鹤房从没听过他主动说这样的话，被吓了一大跳。他把大平往起拽，想看看大平的表情，大平却死死扒着他的肩膀不肯抬头，急促的呼吸一下下喷在鹤房的锁骨上，心脏咚咚直跳，鹤房不用摸也感觉得到。

「……大平祥生。」鹤房咬着牙，一个字一个字地往外挤。「你是不是欠收拾？」

他原本也不想再折腾大平了，被大平这么一撩拨，又打定了心思非要给大平点颜色瞧瞧。他伸手去把大平的手握住，大平虽然埋着头，人却和往常一样顺从，毫不挣扎地被握着手，往鹤房挺立的性器上落。他这时候又一点也不像刚才那么胆大了，人乖乖的，被带着握住鹤房的性器之后自动自觉地安抚着鹤房，鹤房挺着腰在他手里顶了两下，轻轻松松地就把他的手指蹭得湿漉漉的，随即把他的手拉走，往他自己的身后带。

那个埋在他肩膀上的脑袋终于有了点反应，不安地偷偷抬起来一点，看见鹤房偏过头看过来，连忙又埋了回去。

「你自己做。」鹤房说，在他红通通的耳朵上亲了一口。「快点。」

他按着大平的手，让他自己的手指在穴口边缘磨蹭，大平的手指不安地蜷缩起来，又被他强行扳开。

「……不要……」大平小声说。「我没做过……」

「那我跟你一起。」鹤房低声哄着他。「有什么不要的啊。」

从那面镜子里，鹤房可以清楚地看见一切，眼看着大平好看的手指连关节都泛着红色，听他这么说就慢慢放松了力气，随便鹤房带着他的指尖，一点一点揉开了入口。穴口还没怎么经受折磨，只透着点刚被揉蹭出的红色，慢慢地将大平那根白皙的手指吞进去，越吞越深，大平的身体也跟着轻微发起了抖。

「热不热？」鹤房感兴趣地问他，把他的手往外带了带，再慢慢推向更深的地方，像是他在自己玩弄自己一样。大平不说话，只诚实地点了点头，鹤房于是放开了他，拍了拍他的胳膊。

「再加一根手指进去。」鹤房命令道。大平迟疑了片刻，还是慢慢地抽出了手指，指尖脱离穴口时发出轻微的水声，听得他自己耳朵滚烫。

他把脑袋死死埋在鹤房肩膀上，好像视野昏暗了之后，就没有在被带着做任何过分的事情一样。鹤房轻轻地揉他的后腰，咬他裸露的脖子，把手挤进他们两个人贴合的身体间去将他的乳头揉捏得胀疼，他再把并起的两根手指探到入口旁时指尖一下就被沾湿，短短几天里对鹤房的思念和渴望从他的身体里毫不克制地涌出来，他不用试探就知道自己有多么潮湿温暖，像已经准备好了交配的母兽。

「我以前跟你说你又湿又软你还要打我。」鹤房说，气息急促，忍不住地去亲吻大平光洁的脖子。「你自己看看你……你自己好好摸摸看。」

穴口胆怯地张合着，得了一点触碰就不知羞耻地张开，吸吮着那两根手指，迫不及待地想要吞进深处。他慢慢地扩张着自己，能清晰地感觉到内部的软肉一层层缠上去，大平觉得窘迫，想将手指浅浅地抽出去一些，却一动就能挤压出愉悦的汁液，顺着他的手指一路流出来。

大平窘迫地咬住了鹤房的肩膀，鹤房在他的耳旁小声地笑。

「是不是很软？」鹤房问他，轻轻揉了揉他的后颈。「你能不能抬起头来啊，闷都要闷死了，我想亲你。」

他拱了拱大平。大平顿了顿，终于慢慢地从他肩膀上抬起了头，下垂眼红得像是已经哭过了一场，连睫毛都湿得成了一簇一簇的。

大平温顺地凑上来和他接吻。

他按住大平的后脑，没敢吻得太凶，怕又把大平吓得缩回去。大平显然很好地得到了安抚，软趴趴地赖在了他的身上，伸到他背后的手搭在他尾巴和脊椎连接的边缘，有一下没一下地摸着。

鹤房又把他拖起来一点。

「红了哦。」鹤房说，毫不客气地拍了大平屁股一巴掌，啪的一声里大平瞪圆了眼睛看他，显得更委屈了。

「瞪我干嘛，被你自己玩红的。」鹤房最后揉了揉他湿透了的臀缝。「自己坐下去，不是要给我看诚意吗？」

大平咬着嘴唇，伸手去扶着鹤房硬涨的性器，迟疑着往下坐。

半龙的鹤房的尺寸比他之前熟知的还要大些，他憋着口气小心翼翼地把身子往下沉，刚吃进去小半截，就被撑得小腹隐约痉挛起来，腿根直哆嗦，难受得不敢再继续，求饶地看鹤房。鹤房亲他一口，按着他边顶撞边一点一点往里深入，直到把他的内里完完全全地操开，大平人都软了，多亏他撑着才没有一滩软泥一样滑下去，被涨得呜咽个不停，睫毛上湿漉漉地挂着泪水，还记得乖乖地把胸口往鹤房手里送，方便鹤房把他的乳尖周围都掐得泛红。

「你真是……」把他彻底压倒在床上时候鹤房喃喃地说。「你这个人真是……」

大平肚子里被搅得一团糟，晕头晕脑地觉得下一秒钟就要被捅穿，鹤房一动他就带着哭腔小声哽咽，可怜得很，反而让鹤房更想欺负他了。他拿尾巴把大平的腿扯得羞耻地大开着，用手指去夹着那条刚干了坏事的小舌头玩弄，被舔湿了手指，翅膀却张开严密地包裹下来，把大平整个儿笼罩在了自己身下。

我的。鹤房想。

-

「所以我道过歉了。」大平说，说话的时候鼻音浓重得厉害，显而易见地是刚狠狠哭过一场。「你呢。」

「我怎么了？」鹤房忙着把他整个人包进毯子里，包成一个被子包之后一把把他抱住了。大平不爽地挣扎了两下，他连忙松开胳膊茫然地看大平，大平费事地把胳膊挣了出来，他才知道大平原来是也想要抱着他。

「你干嘛不直接告诉我？」大平问，愤愤不平地拍鹤房一巴掌。「什么都要骗我，也不告诉我你就是龙，还跟我说把人都杀了……」

他想起来就气，忍不住对着鹤房就掐了一把。鹤房尾巴根原本就敏感，被他一掐整个人都弹了起来，手忙脚乱地按住了他胡作非为的手，警告地戳了戳他的脸。

「尾巴是不能乱动的知道吗，对龙来说乱玩人家尾巴等于请求交配。」鹤房凶恶地说。「我哪敢啊？上来就喊打喊杀的，我要是跟你说了，哪天你做了噩梦起来真给我一刀，我老婆不就没了吗？」

他闷闷不乐地撇了撇嘴，尾巴赖唧唧地缠到大平手腕上，勾着大平的半个手掌。

「我也不知道我是都做了什么了，你都把刀尖顶到我脖子上了，我也就是狠狠干了你一次而已。」鹤房嘟哝着。「我就是生气，我以为你真的找了一群人来杀我……不要捏我尾巴尖，再捏我要硬了。」

「那你刚才还……」大平耳朵红了，往鹤房怀里缩了缩，缩成一小团，被鹤房揉了揉屁股。

鹤房平时靠谱，和他胡闹起来是真的没什么控制，不如说他实在太清楚他无论做什么大平都会全盘接受，所以常常得寸进尺——他刚才甚至趁着大平被他抱在身上顶得直哆嗦的时候把尾巴也伸过去作乱，涨得大平声音都要发不出了，眼看着就要崩溃，只知道抱着鹤房的胳膊不放，直到被鹤房洗干净了放在床上盖好才勉强缓过神来。

「那本身就是在做么，不算。」鹤房满不在乎地说，把大平的手捏在手心里把玩。「你还有什么要问的吗？哦，你们那些姑娘就只有一个是送到我这里，差点没给我吓死，我后来把她打晕丢到另一边城里了。金银财宝那些都不是我抢的，要问也该问你们那些领主什么的……」

「那这个怎么回事？」大平问，拿脑袋点了点那面被遮住的镜子，顺便把自己又往鹤房怀里塞得紧了点，谴责地问他。「这个总不会是凭空出现的吧？你还用得很熟练的样子。」

「这是之前就有的，我还是小龙崽子的时候就在这了，好像是挺久之前什么地方给献上来的。」鹤房坦白地说，白皙的脸颊染了一点粉色，看着软乎乎的，大平忍不住抬起手捏了捏他，被他咬了一口手指尖。「我……哎，我说实话，我早就想把你带上来试试了。你手那么好看，不觉得很适合被绑起来吗？」

「老是欺负人……」大平委委屈屈，鹤房听了忍不住笑。「我看你才适合被揪着翅膀绑起来。」

「那不行，链子没有那么长，我比较大。」鹤房相当厚脸皮地说道。大平想来想去都觉得不对，回头瞅了瞅他，见他笑得相当灿烂，愈发肯定了他就是在说荤段子。

「也不知道在哪学的……」大平小声说。「至少猎龙人秘典上有一条确实说得对。」

「哪条啊？都说了全都是错的。」鹤房反驳他，拍了拍他的肚子。

「淫乱！」大平提高了声音，恶狠狠地控诉他。「不要拍我的肚子了！」

「你肚子又怎么了吗？」鹤房莫名其妙。「我发现你就特别针对我！」

「我当然要针对你……！不要拍了！」大平忍无可忍，通红着脸回头瞪鹤房。「你射太多了，弄出去了也觉得涨！我都叫你射在外面了……」

他越说声音越小，最后再也说不下去了，自暴自弃地缩成一小团，泄愤地去咬鹤房的手指。鹤房把他团起来抱住，心里痒酥酥的，总觉得他从里到外都被自己标记了个遍，这下才终于稍稍放下了心。

-

「你在紧张吗？」

鹤房问，声音闷闷地从胸腔里传出来，低低地震着大平的胸口。

「也还好吧？」大平回答他。「紧张的是你才对吧。」

他从不知道天空上是这种样子，太阳半露在云彩上，给鹤房黑红相间的鳞甲镀上一层漂亮的金光。他伏在鹤房背上，被迎面而来的风吹的头发乱糟糟的，只觉得自由，那么一点想要肆无忌惮地大喊大叫的冲动。

「对了！」鹤房突然说，引得大平低头去看他。鹤房稍微回头瞟了他一眼，也不知道为什么，大平觉得自己从那双琥珀色的竖瞳里，隐约看出了一点揶揄。

「你自己说的，不能抵赖知道吗？」鹤房认真地说。「要给我生小龙崽子，你自己说的。我记住了。」

「……说什么呢？！」大平没想到他突然冒出一句这个，一下子整个人烧得通红，猛地拍了鹤房后背一巴掌。鹤房被拍得一哆嗦，哼哼着边下降边抖了抖后背，大平被他抖得一歪，忍不住又打了他一下。

「你不要再打我了！」鹤房委屈地说。「明明是你自己说的，而且快要落地了，你再这么打我，我掉到水里去怎么办！」

他碎碎地念叨着，直到落到了地上也没停下，把东倒西歪的大平好好地接住了，两个人仍然拉拉扯扯个不停。

「那个，我说……」一个声音犹豫地在一边响起来。「你们把我的船踩坏了……」

大平转过头去，一眼看到一个迟疑的木全，不由得松了口气，又拍了鹤房一巴掌，示意他别乱说话。

「过一会我给你修好就是了。」他安慰木全说。木全点了点头，探头探脑地越过大平的肩膀去看鹤房，边看边小声问：「他就是……？」

「他吗？」大平回过头去看鹤房，鹤房刚好也朝他看过来，琥珀色的眼睛映着阳光，认真又专注。

他于是内心里忽然软了一下，像是被温热的手掌攥住了，轻轻地戳出一个小坑。

他笑起来，对着鹤房伸出了手。鹤房立刻握住他，将他握得紧紧的，脸上带着一点微微的笑意，一步就迈到了他身旁。大平又把头转回去，胸口的龙鳞闪闪发光，拉着鹤房热乎乎的手，对木全说：

「他是我的龙。」

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 栓：我瞎了。这俩人到底来干啥的。  
> 我好爽。真的爽。希望大家都来尽情开车。


End file.
